


Better than Moonshine

by MorningOwl



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Animal Death, Blow Jobs, Cecil is in the Mafia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, mafia!au, suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Carlos wanted was a drink. Really, that's it. He didn't ask to be pulled into the illegal world of "Family Businesses", or the war between the underground factions, or even to fall in love with the oddball Capo named Cecil.</p>
<p>WTNV 1920s Mafia!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Friday Night Drink

            Carlos never wanted to be the center of attention. In fact, he hated anything of the sort. He wasn’t exactly the man to be in the limelight, or the center of attention, or even presenting his new findings to his superiors. No, Carlos liked to keep away from it all.

            Which was extraordinarily difficult to do.

            Especially as a scientist of his color.

            And especially when he wanted nothing more than a drink.

            It was a long day at the lab. There was a minor chemical spill, he was behind in his work, and he found out he had to submit his findings to his superiors, or he would be deported from the country. All Carlos wanted was a drink to help ease away the stress of the day.

            The first task was to find a place that sells alcohol. This was a normally simple task, but ever since Prohibition was enacted, all hell broke lose when trying to just get a brandy. Carlos wandered the bustling streets, past the families going home and the nightlife workers going to work. He heard his coworker talk about a small joint down the road from Carlos’ meager apartment. It was called “Rico’s” or something like that. But he didn’t want to be seen going in. Or recognized at all, really. He decided to drop off his white lab coat at home, and put on a more discreet black trench coat. He also quickly grabbed a small piece of ribbon to tie up his hair. God, he needed a haircut. This was getting ridiculous.

            Walking in was decent enough. He walked down the stairs to the basement-turned-speakeasy of the building not just a block from his home. He found a nice, quiet, empty corner of the bar and sat down. This wasn’t half bad. No one really seemed to mind he was there, or if they did, they were too entranced by the girl dancing in the corner. He ordered a beer, and settled in to the first taste of alcohol he had in over a year.

            “Hello there, friend!”

            Carlos nearly spat out his drink at the voice. He whipped his head around to the seat next to him, where he saw a slight man sitting next to him. The man wore a masterfully crafted 3-piece suit, with a yellow tie made of what looked like silk. His blonde hair was slicked back and he had the most unnerving smile, in Carlos’ mind.

            “Um… hello.” Carlos replied.

            “I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new?” The man’s smile was unwavering.

            “Yeah, I am. What is your name?” Carlos asked.

            “Oh yes of course. How rude of me to forget to introduce myself. I am Kevin. And you are…?”

            “Carlos. I’m Carlos.” Kevin raised his eyebrows at that.

            “What a _lovely_ name! Say Carlos,” Kevin reached around Carlos’ head and pulled on the ribbon, untying the sloppy bow Carlos had done. “You should keep your hair down more. It frames your face better.” Kevin inched closer to Carlos, leaning on the bar and trapping him in the corner.

            “Oh, thank you.” Carlos stammered out. He backed up into the wall and tried to look for an out. Nobody else saw what was going on. Even the bartender now watched the dancing girl. “You’re not going to have a drink?”

            “Hmm, you’re right, Carlos. Nothing quite like celebrating on a Friday night.” Kevin called for the bartender to bring him a glass of wine. Unfortunately, Kevin also leaned back in such a way that Carlos still could not get out.

            “What are you celebrating?” Carlos hoped he could keep the conversation on something other than him. Maybe that would provide an out.

            “Well, my family’s business has been doing well, it is a Friday, and I just met you. Is that not enough cause for me to celebrate?” Kevin was inching closer to him again. Carlos tried to back away again, wanting to fade into the background and never have entered here in the first place. One beer was not worth this. He needed a saving angel soon, or this was going to get disturbing.

            “Kevin, what are you doing?” A deep, smooth voice came from behind Kevin. _That was a fast angel_ , Carlos thought.

            Kevin spun around on his bar stool to glare and scowl at the other man. Kevin’s scowl was worse than his smile. “Why hello cousin. How are you this fine evening?” Kevin spat out.

            “I’m fine. The real question is what are you doing to this man?” Saving Angel crossed his arms and glared at Kevin.

            “Nothing, just making a friend.” Kevin put a hand on Carlos’ knee, as if to show how buddy-buddy they were. Carlos flinched.

            “Well, go make friends somewhere else, Kevin.” Saving Angel’s face deadpanned. He looked as if he could kill with his eyes, and has done it before. Kevin stood up with his wine, rising to meet Saving Angel eye to eye.

            “Fine. Goodbye cousin.” Kevin turned around to wave at Carlos. “See you later, Carlos!” He walked away to disappear into a different part of the speakeasy.

            Carlos let out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding. He took a large swig of his beer and shook his head. Saving Angel sat down were Kevin was, but a respectable distance from Carlos.

            “I am so sorry about him.” Saving Angel said, shaking his head. His hair was much lighter than Kevin’s; more white than blonde. He wore almost the same suit, but his dress shirt was the most garish shade of purple, and his tie seemed to have little eyes staring at the world. Saving Angel looked up finally, and seemed to be entranced by Carlos.

            “I... Um… Thank you.” Carlos did not have enough alcohol in his system to process what just happened. “And you are?”

            “Oh yes. I’m Cecil.” He seemed to blush a bit and look at the floor. “Youhaveperfecthair. Wait, did I say that out loud? I didn’t mean- I just like your hair and your face. I mean…” Cecil put his face in his hands and took a second. “I’m Cecil.” He finally said when he looked up.

            Carlos chuckled at Cecil’s behavior. He picked up the ribbon from the counter and retied his hair back. “Thanks. And I appreciate what you did for me. It was getting awkward.”

            “Oh, anytime.” Cecil smiled back, but not Kevin’s creepy smile. A genuinely sweet smile.

            “He’s your cousin?”

            Cecil’s smile fell. “Unfortunately. Nobody on my side of the family likes him that much though. They think he’s a creep.”

            “I don’t blame them. Here, let me buy you a drink.” Carlos was about to call for the bartender when Cecil stopped him.

            “Oh no, you don’t have to do that. Let me buy you another beer. They know me here.” Cecil turned to the bartender. “Rico! One of your best beers and one cognac, please.” Rico nodded his head and when to go get the drinks.

            “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay? I can if you need.” Carlos asked. No one had ever treated him to a drink before.

            “It’s fine. Don’t worry.” Rico brought the drinks to them. Cecil took a slow sip of his cognac, and Carlos tasted his.

            “Wow. This is the best beer I’ve had in a while.”

            “Really? Oh good.” Cecil smiled. “Now Carlos, what do you do? Or rather, why were you drinking alone on a Friday night before my cousin confronted you?”

            Carlos sighed. “Work was crazy today. My superiors can be very… demanding.”

            “I’m sorry about that. What do you do?”

            “I’m a scientist.” Carlos sipped his beer.

            “A scientist? I’m very into science these days.” Cecil lit up.

            Carlos paused. “Uh-huh. I see.” Cecil nodded happily.

            Carlos looked at the clock on the wall. It was already late and he still had paperwork to fill out. “Sorry, but I have to get going. I still have work to get done.”

            “Oh.” Cecil seemed sad, almost. “Can I see you again?” Carlos blushed at Cecil’s forwardness.

            “Um, sure. How about here on Tuesday? 8 PM?”

            “Sure! I’m free.” Cecil beamed.

            “I’ll see you then. Goodbye, Cecil.” Carlos stood up to go.

            “Goodbye. And Carlos?” Cecil grabbed Carlos’ wrist, “If anyone gives you any trouble, just let me know, okay?”

            “Alright.” Carlos said, confused. As he walked away, past the dancing girl, up the stairs, and onto the cold sidewalk, he still had no idea what just happened. Cecil seemed nice enough, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come as Carlos meets up again with his Saving Angel. 
> 
> Wanna talk for a bit? You can find me on Tumblr [ here](http://hitintothecove.tumblr.com). I reblog quite a bit of WTNV, as well as some other stuff and where I cry about sports a lot.


	2. Did you say science?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos meets up with Cecil, only to find the man completely and utterly engrossed in every word Carlos says.

Tuesday came too quickly. Not because he was nervous about his meeting with the mysterious Cecil, but because the situation with his superiors was getting worse. They weren’t exactly happy with what Carlos had found. He didn’t know what to do. Were they expecting different results? Because what he had were the results and he could not change science. He submitted what he could, but they were still threatening his visa. Carlos had been so busy he hadn’t even found time to get a haircut. He wasn’t happy, to say an understatement.

            But thankfully, he could have an escape and drink and talk, if only for an hour or two. He did the same; he put on his black trench coat and tied back his hair. Carlos took a deep breath and stepped down the stairwell to the familiar sights and sounds of the speakeasy. A different girl was dancing in the corner, but Carlos thought Friday’s girl was better. Rico stood, wiping down the counter of the bar. Most of the patrons were huddled around the small stage, but then Carlos saw a single man sitting at a small table in the opposite corner.

            And then Carlos wondered why he didn’t see him first.

            Cecil sat alone in the corner, in a white suit with a lavender dress shirt. His hair was slicked back again, but a few strands fell to his forehead. He seemed to be intently staring at his glass.

            Carlos walked over and cleared his throat, realistically unsure of what to say.

            Cecil looked up, smiling, “Oh hello! Take a seat. I ordered you a beer, if you don’t mind.”

            “Not at all. How have you been?” Carlos sat down and looked at his beer. It was the nice stuff again. This must have cost a fortune. He really didn’t have to do this.

            “I’ve been swell. My godmother hasn’t been feeling so good, though, so we’ve been dealing with that.” Cecil gave a small smile.

            “I’m sorry to hear. Is she ill?”

            “She is very old. But she has a lot of people to look after her.”

            “That’s good. I’m glad to hear so many people care about her.” Cecil nodded and looked down. Carlos never noticed before how lovely Cecil’s eyes are. They are blue, but in the right light they seem almost purple. He could get lost in them. Wait, why _was_ he thinking about this in the first place?

            “How have you been? Any luck with your superiors?” Cecil changed the subject, nearly beaming at Carlos’ face when Carlos realized he remembered their conversation.

            “Ah, no. They are being very stubborn. My findings do not suit what they are looking for.” Carlos sighed.

            “That’s horrible! Are they trying to argue against science?” Cecil’s voice rose with concern.

            “It would appear so. Now they are thinking of taking away my visa, meaning I would lose all funding for my project, and I would have to leave the country.” Carlos took a big gulp of his beer. “I guess I just have to keep on pushing for it.”

            “Carlos, who do you work for?” Cecil clasped his hands around his glass, looking sympathetically at the scientist.

            “I just work for this guy, Marcus Vansteen. He has made a fortune in selling various health creams and other stuff, and he wants to get into cosmetics. So he needs a research team.” Carlos leaned on the table. “He really is the big cheese in town.”

            Cecil’s sympathetic face went away. “You work in cosmetics?”

            “Yes… Is that a problem?”

            One of Cecil’s hands grabbed Carlos’. His skin was very soft. Wait, why was that the first thing that came to Carlos’ mind? “Your talents shouldn’t be wasted on something as simple as cosmetics.” Cecil then looked at their hands, and suddenly let go, the warmth going away. “Um… sorry.” He mumbled as he turned beet red.

            “I guess part of is was he wanted to hire someone cheap. He probably would have had to pay a fortune for someone white.” Carlos wished Cecil was still holding his hand.

            “That’s not fair. Just because you have a different skin color doesn’t mean your talents should be wasted.” Cecil took a sip of his drink while the scientist blushed. That was a first; someone thought he was better than working as a scientist for a cosmetic company. “What would you like to study?”

            “Oh wow, um…” Carlos had to stop and think. No one had really asked him what he was interested in before. Partly because they didn’t trust his credentials, but mostly because they just could not bring themselves to care. Not that Carlos blamed them. He tended to be overly enthusiastic about science. It tended to drive away people who were close to him. Hell, one time it even freaked out his co-workers. “Probably seismology. I just find that the most interesting subject in the world.”

            “Oh? I’m not quite sure what that is.” Cecil finished off his drink, setting the glass aside.

            “It is the study of earthquakes. I always found that amazing. The ground literally moves underneath us sometimes, but it appears to only happen in certain places, and we are not sure why. I mean, you can sometimes hear of an earthquake in Alabama, or Tennessee, but they seem to be more common in California or Alaska. There are a few interesting theories about why they happen, but no one seems to be able to predict them. The most we can do is measure them when they do happen, and speculate about where and when the next one might strike.” Carlos paused, looking at the blonde in front of him. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

            “No no, you’re fine! You get so passionate about science. You’re so smart! Do you like to research anything else?”

            This man was incredible. He seemed utterly enraptured by Carlos, and did not seem to care about the fact that he was sitting with a man of color in a speakeasy. Carlos could not fathom what to make of him.

            “I also study corrosive chemicals.” Carlos finished off his beer, but made no move to get another. If he did not comprehend Cecil sober, there was no way he was going to comprehend him tipsy.

            “Neat!”

            “I’m sorry?”

            “I mean… fascinating.” Cecil winced as he realized what he had said. Carlos watched him blush and make a squeaking noise in embarrassment. Carlos almost laughed at his behavior, but Cecil spoke up too quickly. “You know Carlos, my family’s business has a lab where we are trying to understand and use various chemicals and things to help us go forward. The science-y part all goes over my head. But I’m not dumb, you see! I read books… and things. I mean, I just don’t have a very scientific brain. If you would like, you could come over some time and take a look at our findings. I don’t mind.” Cecil played with his hands, nervous.

            “Sure. I would love to.” Carlos started playing with his ponytail to keep his hands occupied, a move that did not go unnoticed by Cecil. He really needed to get it cut. Soon. Cecil was weirdly eyeing it.

            “Wonderful!” The blonde man grabbed a spare napkin and a pen from his blazer. “Come to this address on… are you free on Friday?”

            “After about 6 PM.”

            “Stop by at 7. You’ll like what you see, Carlos.” Cecil smiled.

            “Uh, thank you.” Carlos took the napkin and tucked it away in his trench coat.

            “I’m sorry to drink and run, but I really must be going.” Cecil stood up from his chair. Carlos followed suit, leaving a small tip on the table. He walked with Cecil out to the stairs leading back to the sidewalk. “It was so lovely talking with you today.”

            “I enjoyed it too.” Carlos tucked his hair into this coat.

            “Who is your boss, again?” Cecil asked as he took out a pair of leather gloves.

            “Marcus Vansteen. Why?”

            “Oh no particular reason. Just curious. Goodbye Carlos!” Cecil seemed to skip away down the block.

 

            “Um… Goodbye.” Carlos blinked twice before giving in to the confusion and going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Join us next time where actual plot happens.
> 
> Have something to say? Wanna ask a question? You can find me [ here](http://hitintothecove.tumblr.com). I reblog Night Vale and a few other things. I also sometimes cry about sports.


	3. The Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos goes visit Cecil, but first, he finally deals with this ridiculously long hair.

            Carlos had a good day. Work was finally going well, later that night he would see a private chemicals lab, and it was Friday, but first, he was going to get a haircut. At long last, the awaited hair cut. He needed one for weeks, but he just never found the time. He walked into the barber, taking his hair down from the ribbon holding it back.

            “Wow Carlos, my friend, it has been a while,” Telly walked from the sink over to the scientist, giving him a pat on the back. Telly was considerably shorter than Carlos, with a form fitting vest and a bright blue bow tie. He also had the most ridiculous moustache, but Carlos presumed that was part of his charm.

            “It has been. As you can see.” Carlos shook his head, and his hair flew all over his face. The longest part fell to half way down his neck, and his bangs nearly reached his lips.

            Telly laughed and shook his head. “Come and sit, Carlos. We’ll fix that. But how have you been?” Telly directed Carlos to a chair, getting out his scissors.

            “I’ve been swell. Work has been odd, as always. How is the missus?”

            “Oh you know how she can be. I love her with all my heart but her cooking will be the death of me. Say Carlos, have you found yourself a girl yet?”

            Carlos rolled his eyes. Telly always liked to ask him if he had started dating. The answer was always no, but that never stopped Telly. Carlos never found himself interested in any girl, or girls in general. He never put much thought into it, until he met a lovely young man by the name of Leo. Now Carlos just did not talk about it. “No, I have not. Work consumes my life.” Well, at least part of that excuse was true. Telly did not have to know the other part.

            “I know a nice young doll, you know. Beautiful girl. Dark skin, long hair. Brilliant eyes. Eva’s her name. She’d love a handsome young man like yourself.”

            “You slay me, Telly. How can I hold a relationship with the hours I work?”

            “You never know where love may find you. You learn to make it work. Now, how short do you want the front?”

~

            Carlos’ head felt like it had been freed. The sudden weight just lifted from his shoulders, literally, as he walked down the road. No longer he had to make sure he had a ribbon with him or he had to tuck his hair in his coat. Granted, he might have let Telly go a little overboard, but it was so freeing compared to the mop he used to have. Telly had cut the sides so short they felt almost fuzzy. Carlos thought he looked very stylish.

            The scientist took out the napkin from Tuesday night. This could not be the right place. He stood in front of one of the largest skyscrapers in town. All the windows were polished and the maintenance was one of the best Carlos had seen. At the front door there was tons of bustling. A large crowd of burly, tall men was escorting a woman inside. As Carlos got closer, he noticed the woman was very small, and very old. She looked up and smiled at Carlos, but was quickly taken away by the burly men. There was a front desk with a small girl wearing a new dress, flapper, was it? It looked… expensive. She wore a pearl necklace as well.

            “Hello?” Carlos asked the girl.

            “Oh, hello. What is your business?” The girl asked, straightening her back and grabbing a pencil.

            “I’m here to see Cecil.” The girl squinted her eyes and glared at him, scanning him over.

            “Are you Carlos?” She asked before grabbing a piece of paper.

            “Yes, I am. Cecil invited me.”

            “Oh wonderful!” Her face changed dramatically, turning into a bright smile. “Cecil told me about you. I’m Dana, by the way.”

            “Hello Dana. Which way is Cecil?”

            “Here, I’ll show you.” She hopped off of her chair and walked toward the elevator, opening the door and letting Carlos inside. “This will take you straight to him.” She gave a note to the operator, then closed the door and waved goodbye.

            The ride was incredibly long. _Cecil must be at the penthouse_ Carlos thought to himself. After a few minutes the elevator came to a stop, and the operator opened the door. “Here you are, sir,” he said. He moved to the side and let Carlos out, before pointing him down the hall. “Mr. Palmer is the farthest door down.”

            “Thank you,” Carlos muttered. He walked down the hallway and knocked on the door.

            “Who is it?” The now familiar voice called out. Every once and a while Carlos had to remind himself to appreciate Cecil’s voice. It was truly hypnotizing. He wished Cecil spoke more in their conversations. Carlos could get lost in that voice.

            “It’s Carlos!” He called out. Within half a second the door flew open to a smiling Cecil.

            “Carlo--” Cecil stopped dead in his tracks and his face fell. He appeared to be staring at Carlos’ head.

            “Cecil?” Carlos immediately became concerned. Cecil looked as if he was about to cry. His light blue eyes shimmered with the first signs of tears.

            Cecil’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Y-Your hair.”

            “Um, yes. I just came from a haircut.” Carlos rubbed his head. He looked at his hand and saw a few stray cut hairs clinging to his skin. Cecil made a choking noise at the sight.

            “Who did this to you?” The blonde asked. His voice cracked as he held Carlos’ hand.

            “Telly? Wait, Cecil, this is outragous. Come inside and take a seat.” Carlos grabbed the man by the shoulders and led him to the couch, gently rubbing between the blonde’s shoulder blades. “Take a few deep breaths and try to calm your nerves.”

            Cecil nodded and did as he was told, giving Carlos a chance to look around. Cecil’s apartment was magnificent. There was a small sitting area, where they were now, with two full couches and a leather ottoman. A marble fireplace completed area, with tons of trinkets and pictures adorning the mantle. There were a few desks and tables taking up the rest of the space in the room. Carlos saw what looked like an upright grand piano with real ivory keys over in the corner. Sitting on a table in the very center of the room was a small table with a lace cloth covering it. On top was a flower vase holding some type of fern next to beautiful wood and gold radio. There were a few doors leading to other various rooms. All of them were closed, but Carlos presumed at least one led to Cecil’s bedroom.

            “Are you feeling better?” Carlos asked.

            Cecil nodded but did not look up. Carlos sighed.

            “Cecil, it’s just hair. Moreover, it’s _my_ hair. I needed a haircut. I know you… liked my other hairstyle, but I really needed this.” Cecil did not look up from the floor. Carlos rolled his eyes and started rubbing the man’s back again. Why was he even here doing this? He met this man a week ago. What was drawing Carlos to this man?

            Carlos heard a small mew. At first he thought it was Cecil, and quite honestly it would not have surprised him if it were, but Cecil had bent down to pick up something. When he resurfaced, he was holding an extremely fluffy cat.

            “Okay, I was not expecting that.” Carlos said.

            Cecil giggled before pulling the cat into a hug. Carlos held out his had to let the cat smell him. “This is Khoshekh. He’s my cat.”

            “He’s gorgeous. Is he a Persian?” Khoshekh started marking Carlos while purring happily.

            “Long Haired Siamese, actually. My godmother got him for me when I was sixteen.”

            “Did you get him as a kitten?”

            Cecil made a noise of agreement. “I’ve had him for eight years now.”

            “He’s adorable.” Carlos scratched behind the cat’s ears. Who would think that Cecil of all people would have a cat?

            Khoshekh jumped out of Cecil’s arms to sleep on top of a bookshelf. Cecil smiled as he watched Khoshekh curl up on a pillow. However, it was not Cecil’s normal loopy grin. It was a genuine smile.

            “You continue to surprise me, Cecil.” Carlos murmured. Cecil looked so genuinely happy when he smiled.

            “Thank you.” Cecil whispered back. He cleared his throat. “I think you look very dashing with your new haircut.”

            “Thank you.” Carlos blushed. “Um, how is your godmother?” Carlos winced at his question. He was terrible at small talk.

            “She’s doing a bit better. She just moved into this building, so now I can be closer to her.”

            “That’s wonderful. It’s always nice to be around the ones you love.”

            “Exactly.” Cecil smiled. “How is work?”

            “The craziest thing happened to me today. You will not believe.”

            Cecil perked up. “Oh?”

            “Today, Marcus Vansteen himself came into the lab to talk to me.” Cecil gasped, albeit a bit theatrically. “He said my work has been fantastic, and he extended my visa and gave me more funding than I have ever received before!” Carlos grinned.

            “Carlos, that’s wonderful!” Cecil finally grinned again, but then, his tone changed. “I knew everything would turn out in your favor.”

            Carlos did not know what to make of that. It would have been a sweet sentiment if Cecil had not said it like he knew something. His tone was menacing, as if Cecil made this happen. Well, maybe Carlos was over thinking, or maybe he had just heard wrong. He shook it off.

            “So Carlos, I invited you over to give you this.” Cecil handed Carlos a folder. When he opened it, it was full of notes and experiments. Carlos had never seen such research before! He grabbed the folder and started flipping through the pages. “This is some of the research we do here. If you want… you could… come over and use it as your personal laboratory.” Cecil blushed and his smile fell.

            “Seriously? This is astounding! I have never seen such precision and detail taken in a home laboratory. These notes are incredible. I would have never had the capability to test like this.” Carlos felt as if he was going to cry. This was better than Christmas. “If there is anything I can do to pay you back-”

            “No! It is quite alright. I just like having you around, is all. And you deserve a place where you can do your research. Your enthusiasm should be celebrated and nurtured, not put down.” Cecil played with the cuff of his sleeve, looking away from Carlos.

            “Wow. I just…” Carlos closed the folder. “No one has ever said that to me. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

            “You’re welcome.” Cecil whispered back.

            Everything was perfect. Carlos did not remember being this happy or this respected since he arrived in the country. Everyone always put him down as a second rate scientist. But now he could do his own research and make his own discoveries and write down his own results. Carlos looked around the room in astonishment at everything that transpired today. He had never felt this _loved_ since he moved here.

            “Cecil?” He asked as something caught his attention.

            “Hmm?” Came the reply.

            “What is that eye on the mantle? The purple painting of the eye with the moon in the middle.”

            “Oh that? That is a family crest of sorts.”

            “What is your family name?”

            “Night Vale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Join us next time when Carlos runs out of onions.
> 
> Got something to say? You can talk to me  here. I reblog some Night Vale, as well as a bunch of other stuff and I occasionally cry about sports.


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos runs out of onions. This causes him a whirlwind of trouble, including falling deeper into Cecil's grasp.

            Carlos was out of onions. This was not some deep metaphor for his scientific inquiry; he was literally out of onions. And it was not that Carlos hated grocery shopping, he just found it boring. As he walked to the market he figured he could get some potatoes as well. He had not had a baked potato in a while. He would rather get more in one trip than take multiple trips for few items each.

            The market was just a few blocks away, although he did have to make quite a number of turns. He passed by an Italian restaurant, a church, and Telly’s barbershop—wait, what was going on at Telly’s?

            There was a huge crowd of people gathered, and numerous cops blowing whistles surrounded the shop itself. Carlos ran across the street to see the commotion. He pushed through the crowd to the front, where a policeman told him to go no further. He was about to argue, but he noticed Telly’s wife.

            She seemed to notice him. “Carlos!” She cried. The policeman talking to her looked up, and motioned for Carlos to come over. Carlos ran over, hugging the barber’s wife as he arrived.

            “What is going on?” He asked the policeman.

            “Well…” The cop hesitated, as he pointed into the shop. Carlos looked over and saw Telly, lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He normal white apron was blood soaked and dripping the red liquid on to the floor. Carlos looked at the injuries, although he really did not want to. It appeared Telly had been stabbed multiple times. The person responsible might have even done something else to the fresh stab wounds, as the amount of blood was incredible. Carlos looked higher and saw marks around Telly’s neck. He must have also been strangled.

            “Oh my god.” Carlos gasped and hugged Telly’s wife closer.

            “By the time we got here, the perpetrator had already disappeared,” The policeman motioned for a few other cops to go disperse the growing crowd. “And this person knew what they were doing. She didn’t hear a single thing. She only noticed when she went downstairs.” He gestured to the woman currently sobbing into Carlos’ coat.

            “Are there any witnesses?” Carlos asked.

            “Yes, a few. They say they saw a man go in and out right about the time Telly died. They say he was wearing all black, but had the most peculiar brooch on his jacket. A purple eye.”

            Carlos’ breath got caught in his throat. A purple eye? Surely, it could not be the same eye he saw at Cecil’s. “An eye?”

            “Quite. But it had no pupil. Just a crescent moon in the middle.” The policeman shook his head.

            Well, crap.

            “Do you have any idea who did this?” Telly’s wife had looked up with red, puffy eyes. Tears will still staining her cheeks. She nodded in agreement to Carlos’ question.

            The policeman looked around before answering. “I cannot say. We will need to examine more. Firstly though, we need to clear out this area.”

            “Of course, Officer…?” Carlos asked.

            “Harlen. Earl Harlen.”

            “Thank you, Officer Harlen. Your help is always appreciated.”

            “It’s my pleasure. But I must insist, she needs to come with us. We would like to ask her some questions.”

            Carlos nodded and turned toward Telly’s wife. “Will you be alright going with them?”

            “Yes,” She said between her sniffles, “I think so. Thank you so much, Carlos. I will call you if I need anything.”

            “Very well. Goodbye; I shall try to see you soon.” Telly’s wife nodded and walked away with Earl. Carlos then started walking, but he did not head in the direction of the market. He started walking in the direction of Cecil’s.

~

            Carlos walked into the skyscraper, heading straight for the elevator. Dana did not seem to be at the front desk. A guard stopped him and asked for his name. He complied, and immediately was let through. He guessed Cecil told them to just let him inside.

            The elevator doors opened and Carlos immediately stepped inside. “Cecil’s floor, please.” He grunted out.

            “Back so soon?” The elevator operator asked, closing the doors and starting the ride. He looked to be about Cecil’s age, so maybe mid twenties? He had dark brown hair and was currently staring at Carlos with dark brown eyes.

            “I need to talk to Cecil,” Carlos stated matter-of-factly.

            “I see. You’ve made quite an impact on him, Carlos.”

            Carlos raised an eyebrow at the operator. “How did you know my name?” Carlos took a tentative step away from the man and closer to the wall.

            “Cecil enjoys my company. He rarely talks to me about his family’s business. However, he has been talking quite fondly about you.” The man smirked.

            Carlos did not know how to react. Had he really made that much of an impact on Cecil’s mind? He held his breath, processing what the man before him had said. “Oh,” finally came the reply. “Are you one of Cecil’s friends?”

            “I guess you could say that. I’m Steve, by the way. Steve Carlsburg.” The man stuck out his had, and Carlos took it for a handshake.

            “Pleasure.” Carlos said. The elevator came to a sudden stop.

            “Here we are.” Steve opened the door and let Carlos out, before going back down to wherever else he was needed.

            Carlos walked over to Cecil’s door, still really unsure of what happened at Telly’s. He did not want to believe that it could have been Cecil, or someone connected with Cecil. But Cecil did have a strong reaction to his haircut. As he got closer, he heard voices from the blonde’s apartment. Carlos hid himself behind the door in the shadows, listening.

            “Cecil you _fool!_ You let him have full access without even a contract?” A woman’s voice came ringing out. Was that… Dana?

            “I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me! He’s just so nice and his current boss is so strict…” Cecil’s beautiful, deep voice was absolutely shaken.

            “If Desert Bluffs were to find out what we were doing with corrosive chemicals you’d be dead faster than you can say his name.” Dana hissed out. Carlos was frozen in his spot. He could hear them shuffling about, with the occasional meow of a cat. “You had better find a way to get him with us.”

            “I will! I promise. Just… Give me some time. I’ll try and see him today or tomorrow to talk to him about the project.” _A project involving corrosive chemicals?_ What on earth was going on?

            “You’d better. Or I’m going to tell Josie.” Dana’s footsteps became louder, and Carlos tried to squeeze himself into the corner even more. The door swung open, and Dana stalked immediately to the elevator. Carlos waited for her to leave before he emerged from his hiding place.

            Dana had left the door open to Cecil’s apartment. Carlos looked in before making himself known. Cecil lay on his couch with Khoshekh on his chest. Cecil was still dressed in… Carlos did not know what to call them. He presumed they were Cecil’s pajamas, but they were more colorful than his usual dress shirts. The pants were furry, and the top was a tunic. A very low cut tunic. Aside from the ridiculousness of the colors and the pants, Carlos thought Cecil looked very nice in the outfit. It really complimented his curves and his chest. Carlos caught himself and shook his head. Telly had just been brutally _murdered_. Now was not the time to think about any of this!

            Cecil started talking to himself. Or rather, a one sided conversation with his cat. “Oh Khoshekh, I don’t know what I am going to do. I do not want him to think that I’m using him. Quite the opposite! I really do enjoy his company, probably a little too much…”

            Khoshekh meowed in reply. Carlos decided it was time to stop creeping outside. He knocked on Cecil’s door and walked in.

            “Cecil?” He called out. The man in question looked up from his spot on the couch and scrambled to sit up. Khoshekh ran down from his chest, over to his favorite spot on the bookshelf. Cecil grabbed a robe and quickly put it on.

            “Carlos! I did not expect to see you today. How long have you been here?” Cecil desperately tried to smooth out his hair, to no avail. He looked more than embarrassed.

            “Not too long. But Cecil, I need to ask you a serious question.” Carlos gripped the back of the ottoman in anticipation.

            Cecil’s face fell. “Oh, um, of course. Have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?”

            “No it’s alright.” Carlos did not sit down, but motioned for the blonde to sit. Once Cecil was seated he began. “There has been a murder, Cecil.”

            “I’m… very sorry but I do not know how this relates to me.” Cecil’s face grew to an expression Carlos had never seen before. Normally Cecil was very expressive, and his face gave away whatever was going through the man’s mind. Now, Cecil was very serious. His face was unreadable. Carlos could not read anything on Cecil’s face.

            “It was my barber, Cecil. My barber was brutally stabbed and strangled. Witnesses say they saw a man walk out of the shop, at the time of the death, wearing a brooch that looked exactly like that picture on your mantle,” Carlos pointed to the painting of the eye. “Now Cecil, I do not want any crap. I need to know the truth. Did you or someone you know bump off Telly?”

            Cecil hesitated, his gaze not leaving Carlos. Carlos could not tell what was going on in his mind. Cecil was perfectly still with the same unreadable expression. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

            Carlos’ mouth dropped in shock. What kind of an answer was that? “Then tell me, Cecil, what is this corrosive chemical project you need help on?” Cecil’s expression slightly twitched at the mention of the project. Carlos felt terrible for doing this, but he had to stoop low if he wanted answers. “Are you just using me for my scientific abilities?”

            “Carlos I would never!” Cecil practically shouted back.

            “Then tell me everything or I will never return and I will never see you again.” Carlos crossed his arms and stared down the blonde. Cecil winced at his words, but it had to be done. Carlos would not let himself be further pulled by Cecil without the knowledge of what was going on.

            Cecil chewed on his lip. He took a deep breath before speaking. “I ordered Telly to be killed.”

            Carlos could not believe what he just heard. How could Cecil have ordered—wait, “ordered”?

            “What do you mean by ordered?” Carlos felt as if he could not move from his spot.

            “I am one of the heads of the _family business,_ ” Cecil played with the hem of one of his sleeves, not looking at Carlos.

            Nothing made any sense. What kind of family business would involve murder and projects involving chemicals and gain this kind of money—

            Well, Carlos felt perfectly stupid.

            “Cecil, are you in organized crime?” Carlos started backing away from him.

            Cecil looked up. “No no no you stay right were you are!” Cecil’s voice became commanding. He stood up and pointed at Carlos. The scientist froze in place, afraid of what Cecil would do next.

            “Carlos, I want you to listen to me. I beg of you, take a seat and listen to me. I will tell you everything. Just please calm down and listen.” Cecil did not take his eyes off of Carlos.

            Carlos nodded and moved to sit in the ottoman. Cecil sat back down on the couch across the sitting area.

            “I am in organized crime, but that is the only time you will hear me call it that, understood? We are working on a new weapon, as is our rival family. We need help with it, and I wanted a scientist to come help us. I am sorry I did not tell you this sooner, but I did not want to scare you away. You can ask any questions you would like.” Cecil’s voice was clear and practiced, but it was very obvious he did not want to have this conversation.

            Carlos paused to take a deep breath. He did not exactly know how to absorb all this information. “Where are you in the family? As in, where do you stand?”

            “I am the capo for this town.”

            The capo for an entire town? The family must be very large if it spans a few cities. “What does your family mostly do?”

            “We bootleg alcohol, as well as offer some people protection. We help supply Rico’s.”

That explained how Cecil could afford all that alcohol. “Alright, what kind of weapons are you looking for?”

            “We want to start in with chemical weapons to attack those who attack us. They do not have that kind of weaponry, and it could put us at an advantage. Our enemies are starting to attack us full force. We have had seven family deaths in the past three weeks, all ordered by the capo of our rival family, Desert Bluffs.” Cecil folded his hands and put them on his lap, staring up at a sleeping Khoshekh.

            Carlos had to pause. This was too much to process at once. He could not handle everything right now. He had to calm down and think scientifically. Yes that was it. Think scientifically. He must think scientifically.

            “Would it not be wiser to look into poisons, as chemicals would leave very obvious physical scars?”

            _THAT’S_ what his scientific brain came up with?!

            Cecil looked at Carlos, surprised to say the least. “Uh… that makes a lot of sense, actually. I would not have thought of that.”

            Carlos sighed. “What is in it for me?” Carlos asked. He threw the poison idea out there; he might as well see what he can get out of it.

            Cecil’s face seemed to soften slightly. “Food, shelter, a substantial paycheck, a guaranteed visa to stay in the country as long as you would like, and protection from anyone who tries to harm you.”

            That was quite a lot. And definitely more than what his current employer offered. It was tempting to say yes, but there was still something haunting his mind.

            “Why did you order Telly killed?”

            “You asked for honesty, Carlos, and I will give it to you. I was scared.” Cecil took a deep breath. He had visibly relaxed throughout the conversation. Carlos could only assume it was because Cecil was worried about how Carlos would react to him being in the heart of the organized crime scene.

            “What? Scared of what?” Carlos asked.

            “This.” Cecil stood and grabbed a letter from one of his desks. He handed it to Carlos.

            Carlos opened the letter and started reading the yellow paper.

_Carlos goes to Telly’s. Judging by when I saw him, he needs a haircut soon. Get Telly to try and hook him up with Eva. He will easily work for us if he dates one of our own. I don’t care how you convince Telly. Just make it happen._

_-Kevin_

            After Kevin’s name there was a small picture of a sun.

            “I had no idea.” Carlos whispered.

            “It appears the Night Vale family is not the only one turning to science as an answer to our problems. We do not know what they told Telly. We had to take action quickly, in case he continued to have influence on you.” Cecil sat back down in his seat, fiddling with his robe.

            “Then why did you not investigate him? Why kill him? How could you be sure he worked for Kevin?” Carlos threw the letter on the unused couch and practically fell into the ottoman.

            “It was safer. We knew he already talked to you, and the longer he was around he more influence he could have. Even if he was just given money by them, he would still have made an impact,” Cecil’s voice dropped to a whisper, “Also, I was really upset about your haircut.”

            The news partially explained why Cecil was so upset. Carlos could sympathize with that. If he had known about Telly, he probably would have found a new barber quickly. The last thing he wanted to think about was that creepy grinned man collaborating with Telly. However, that still did not excuse Cecil’s feelings about his hair. It was hair for goodness sake! Carlos was happy Cecil told him the truth, but it was just hair!

            “Cecil,” His voice was low, as if giving a warning, “You do know it is just hair. And it is not even your hair. It is mine and I will cut it however I please. I’m sorry you feel so strongly about it but you should not make a decision to kill a man because of another person’s hair.”

            Cecil nodded but did not say anything. Carlos sighed.

            “Cecil, I mean it. I don’t know if I feel comfortable if you do things like that. I will not accept the job offer if you do not promise to make an effort to change.”

            Cecil looked up at stared at Carlos. “So, you are thinking about taking me up on the offer?”

            “Maybe. But I need that assurance you will stop overreacting to my appearance.” Carlos stood his ground. He was not going to let the capo intimidate him, not that the mobster could. He was wearing furry pants, after all.

            But, goodness, he was good at intimidating. Cecil strode over to Carlos, staring him down directly in the eye. He stopped just short of Carlos. They were so close Carlos could feel Cecil breath. The capo stared down at darker skinned man. Carlos was suddenly hyperaware of how much taller Cecil was, if only by a few inches. Cecil’s face was stern, almost angry. The mask of emotion returned, and Carlos could not tell what was going through the man’s mind. It frightened the scientist. Cecil looked as if he did not regret killing Telly. Realistically he probably did not. He looked as if he would do it again, just to have Carlos look perfect.

            “I cannot give you that guarantee. I make no promises other than the safety of you and your position in the Family,” The blonde walked back to his seat on the couch, flopping down, and letting his eyes bore holes into Carlos.

            Carlos chewed his lip. This was so wrong. He never wanted to interact with organized crime. He should turn down the offer. He should never go back to Rico’s. He should forget any of this happened and just return to work and ask his peers for barber recommendations. He should continue with his contract and go back to cosmetics. But on the other hand, would cosmetics really keep him safe with the looming threat of an entire mob chasing after him?

            “Is it alright if I come back tomorrow and we can discuss the details of my contract?” Carlos asked. Cecil smiled this horrible, knowing smile. It was almost as bad as Kevin’s visage.

            “And how! Does 2 PM work for you?” Came the overly delighted reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Join us next time in which Carlos works out a job offer with Cecil.
> 
> Wanna say something? You can come talk to me and hang out with me  here. I reblog some WTNV, as well as a bunch of other things. I also occasional cry about sports.


	5. A Contract to Discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos go over the contract for the scientist's possible new job.

            Carlos’ brain could not wrap itself around the events of the previous day. What was he getting into? What if… what if he could not leave it? What if he did not want to leave this illegal world? Carlos found two conclusions to why he had not left the situation he was in, even though he had multiple chances. Firstly, the promise of furthering his career was too great. As much as he would hate to admit it, he really despised cosmetology. It provided nothing for him. This new job would be much more beneficial to his own personal growth as a scientist. The second reason Carlos did not want to admit. Carlos presumed the other reason he wanted to stick around was because of Cecil. The man was charismatic as anything, with the deep, calming voice to back it up. And he was very handsome…

            Carlos blushed at the thought, feeling as if the whole city was staring at him. He met this man a little more than a week ago. This was absurd. How could he think about Cecil that way? Cecil probably had some girl from the Family, anyway.

            A guard stopped Carlos again, but before he could interrogate the man, Dana waved and called Carlos over.

            “Hello Dana, how are you?” The scientist asked as he walked over to the front desk.

            “Splendid! How are you?” She grinned and folded up a piece of paper.

            “I am well. I am here to see Cecil.” Carlos tipped his head to her.

            “When are you not?” Dana asked, her tone a little more than suggestive. Carlos’ eyes grew wide and his blush returned. “I’m just kidding. Give this to Steve when you enter.” Carlos numbly took the paper and mumbled a thank you.

            Steve opened the paper and looked it over before starting up the elevator. “For once the big man is not in his apartment.”

            Carlos gave Steve a confused glance. The last time Cecil wanted to discuss business he wanted it to be in his apartment. “If not his apartment, where are we going?”

            “Second to top floor. Cecil’s actual office is there.” Steve scoffed.

            “I did not know he had a real office.”

            “Most people don’t. He tends to see visitors somewhere else in the building. His office is for in family business only.” Steve brought the elevator to a stop.

            The doors opened, letting Carlos out into the pristine hallway. “Go to your right!” Steve hollered out before closing the doors and leaving. At the end of the hallway on the right was a huge wooden door. The carvings on it were impeccable. The indentations had a gold finish. Carlos felt it was a nice accent to the mahogany door. At face level was the family crest, gilded to match the other carvings. Carlos knocked on the door, just beneath the eye.

            Cecil immediately opened the door. He, thankfully, was not in his furry pants, but that did not mean his current outfit was any easier on the eyes. He wore a purple plaid tie with a baby blue striped shirt. He wore a silver vest with black pinstriped pants. Carlos’ eyes hurt.

            “Hello Carlos, please come in.” Cecil beamed and stepped out of the way. Carlos walked into the office. For some reason, Carlos expected something a little…stranger. The office was fairly standard. A large desk in the middle, a few chairs on the other side of the desk, and bookshelves lining the two walls that did not contain a door or window. Carlos at least expected bright purple wallpaper. Instead he got beige.

            “Do many people stay up on the top floors? I thought I would have encountered a guard.”

            “No, I tend to stay by myself up on the top three floors. I prefer the privacy. Now, please take a seat. I have a contract written up right here.” Cecil sat down at the desk, motioning for Carlos to sit opposite him. Carlos did as he was asked, taking the contract and skimming the first few pages over. A few things caught his eye.

            “Gun training?” Carlos asked, more than a little worried.

            “Yes. You will have to start in with at least basic level gun training, however I doubt you need to be a total expert. You are developing chemical weapons. Or poison, if you decide to go through with that decision.” Carlos could tell Cecil was all business at the moment. He smiled less, and whenever he did Carlos could tell it was practiced and polite, not Cecil’s normal loopy grin. For some reason, that unsettled Carlos. He did not know if one move would set the capo off.

            “Which kind of guns?” Carlos asked.

            Cecil bent down and opened the bottom drawer of his desk. “Most likely a Colt Revolver, such as this one.” He pulled the gun from the drawer and set it on his desk. “However, if you would like to go further, I’m sure I could teach you how to use this one.” Cecil’s professionalism broke for a split second as he mentioned giving Carlos private lessons. Carlos would have found it endearing if Cecil hadn’t pulled out a Thompson Submachine Gun. “It takes some getting used to, especially if you’ve never shot a gun before, but I’m sure you’ll be a fast learner.” Cecil cocked his head to the side and smiled.

            “You keep a Tommy Gun in your drawer?” Carlos could barely choke out the question at the sight of the loaded gun not two feet away from him.

            “Of course.” Cecil replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world to have a submachine gun in a desk.

            “Ah.” Carlos said. He went back to looking at the contract. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cecil shrug and put the guns away.

            “I get to run the lab? As in, I will be the head scientist for your entire lab?” Carlos asked.

            “Yes,” came Cecil’s practiced reply.

            “Will that not cause some problems?” Carlos put the contract down on his lap, using a finger to hold his place.

            “What kind of problems?” Cecil asked, concern etched in his face.

            “Well, will your scientific team be okay with being led by someone who is… you know?” Carlos took his hand not holding his page and motioned toward his skin.

            “Oh. You mean someone who is not white?” Carlos nodded. “They will. If any one of them does, just send them to me and I will take care of it.” Cecil’s voice became deep and commanding. He was not smiling either. “I will not let our work be hindered by a few people’s inability to see science over skin color.” Carlos made a terrified noise of agreement and decided not to question what the capo would do to anyone who was sent to him.

            Carlos continued skimming the contract. Most of the other details were normal. He would have a visa to stay in the country, his pay would come once a month, and other things of that nature. Nothing Carlos had not seen before. However, the last note took him by surprise.

            “I will have to live on the grounds?” Carlos looked up.

            Cecil’s stoic face broke into a sheepish smile. “Uh, yes. You can chose where you want to live in the building. If you want you can be near the lab. I think there are even small rooms right across from the lab itself, but if you want you can stay in the apartment up on this floor. It has a wonderful view.”

            Carlos smirked at Cecil’s sudden behavior change, his curiosity piqued. “There is an apartment on this floor?” He asked.

            “Yes. On the other end of the hall. Would you like to see it?” Cecil asked, clasping his hands together.

            “Sure.” Carlos stood up, placing the contract on the desk. Cecil also stood up and led the scientist down the hall to a plainer door. He opened it, letting both of them inside.

            “Here we are.” Carlos could not believe his eyes. The place was a palace compared to his current one room apartment in the poor part of town. The main room was a sitting room, complete with plush chairs, a desk, small tables, and a few bookshelves. The floor was carpeted and the room was warm. Carlos walked over to the thick drapes, pulling them open to reveal a breathtaking view of the city.

            Carlos’ mouth hung open as he looked around. He started opening various doors around the room. One door led to the bedroom, containing an electric chandelier, a queen sized bed, and a walk in closet. Another door led to a full bathroom, while another led to a small, but full kitchen. There was even a door for a linen closet!

            Cecil, at this point, had closed the main door and sat down on one of the chairs, watching Carlos buzz around the room. After a certain point, he started speaking. “I am very sorry if this is not what you are used to, but it is the best we can offer at the moment. I know it is very small.”

            Carlos snapped out of his homemaker’s fantasy to look at Cecil. “Cecil this is too much. I cannot take this amazing apartment. I do not deserve it.”

            “What? Of course you can. No one is using it now. I believe it was intended for a valet, but I chose not to have one.” Cecil folded his hands and crossed his legs. “I just hope it at least meets your standard of your current living conditions.”

            The scientist was astounded. This apartment was grand, and Cecil worried about it being too small. “Cecil, I currently live in a one room apartment with no carpeting. I do not even have drapes over my window.” Carlos gave a sad smile.

            Cecil’s mouth fell open and he stared at Carlos. “What? That is unacceptable! I insist you take this apartment. A man as perfect as you should have only the best.” The capo’s eyes went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth once he realized what he had said. Carlos’ mouth opened in astonishment at the declaration of perfection. The blonde’s face turned bright pink. “I did not mean to say that.” He mumbled out. “Not that you aren’t perfect! I just, did not mean it in that way. Your science is perfect! Wait, that sounded wrong. I just mean you are a wonderful scientist and I am going to stop talking now.”

            Cecil’s face was beet red and Carlos had to stop himself from laughing. The scientist did not know what to make of the capo’s mood swings, but sometimes, the most intimidating and dangerous man in the city could be very cute. Cute in the, endearing sense, of course.

            “I’m flattered. No one has ever called me perfect before. Thank you.” Cecil smiled and muttered a welcome as Carlos finished looking around.

            “What do you think?” Cecil said when Carlos was finished.

            “This is all so much, but it really is wonderful. I would like one more night to think the contract over, but I will tell you my answer by 10AM tomorrow.”

            “Splendid! Would you like to join me for a drink in my apartment? That is, if you have no where else to be.” Cecil stood and walked over to the darker skinned man.

            “I would love to.” Carlos beamed back at the man.

            “Wonderful. Come this way.” Cecil led them to a small door on the left on the apartment. Carlos had not looked at that door, as it was very small, similar to a closet door, and the fact that it was locked. Cecil took a key from one of the drawers in a nearby side table and unlocked the door. “I did say this was intended to be a valet’s apartment.”

            The door swung open to reveal a staircase leading up to presumably Cecil’s penthouse. Both men walked up the stairs to another locked door. Cecil used the same key to unlock the second door before giving it to Carlos. Sure enough, they were standing in the sitting room of Cecil’s apartment.

            “If you do not mind, I need to quickly use the restroom.” Cecil said, pointing to the door beside the fireplace.

            “Of course.” Cecil excused himself and walked over to the bathroom.

            Carlos had to take a minute to absorb everything he had been presented with that day. He knew he would probably take the job, but just wanted to process everything before he made any rash decisions. The apartment is what really got to him. He would have never had anything like it if he did not take the job.

            Then Carlos heard a bloodcurdling scream from the bathroom.

            The scientist ran over to the doorway, where Cecil was, pale as a sheet. His eyes were wide and one of his hands covered his mouth. He was visibly shaking.

            Carlos looked over to where Cecil had his eyes transfixed. He saw dead Khoshekh floating in a bathtub full of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you are anything like my beta reader, you now want to kill me. That is fine.
> 
> Have something to say? After this you probably do. You can talk to me [ here ](http://hitintothecove.tumblr.com). I reblog some Night Vale, as well as a bunch of other random stuff. I also occasionally cry about sports, but that won't happen until baseball season. Go Spiderwolves.


	6. Grief and its Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos helps Cecil overcome his grief of losing Khoshekh. Afterward, business is discussed.

            “No no no no no.” Carlos jolted out of his shock upon hearing Cecil’s voice. Tears were streaming down the capo’s eyes, his words hiccupping through his emotions.

            Carlos quickly decided nothing good will come out of Cecil staring at the dead body of his beloved cat. He pulled Cecil away from the bathroom, sitting him on one of the couches. He grabbed a nearby throw blanket and wrapped it around the blonde’s shoulders. “Stay here. I will be back in a minute or two. Everything will be alright.” The blonde nodded numbly as Carlos ran back into the bathroom, shutting the door.

            He walked over to the bathtub. Khoshekh’s fur had begun to matt from being in the water. Obviously, this had to have happened when Carlos and Cecil had been discussing the contract, or Cecil would have definitely noticed sooner. Carlos grabbed a rag hanging from a post and placed it on the ground. He then took Khoshekh out of the water and placed the poor cat on the rag, inspecting the body.

            The fur around the neck had been knotted more. Carlos assumed whoever did this had grabbed Khoshekh by the neck, possibly strangling him. However, considering the tub was full of water, it is more likely that Khoshekh died from drowning, rather than strangling alone. In addition, Khoshekh’s claws were red, and upon closer inspection, the water in the bathtub was not clear, but had a pinkish tint to it. Khoshekh himself had no visible cuts or incisions from where to bleed. He must have put up quite a fight before he eventually lost.

            Carlos looked down at the body, eyes sad. He gently pet the matted fur and whispered “Good boy,” before wrapping him up in the rag. Carlos finished and stood up, drying his hands on a nearby towel. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a yellow piece of paper sitting on the counter. He grabbed the note, noticing it was sealed with a little sun symbol. He opened it, reading its contents.

_My Dearest Cousin,_

_It appears you have been working with our beloved scientist. You know I cannot accept that. He will work for Desert Bluffs. Night Vale does not need him. If he does end up working with you, you never know who might be next right behind your precious cat. Who knows? It could be Josie, or Dana, or even a certain Earl Harlen._

_Yes, I know about you and Earl. Although trust me, exposing you two would be worse than killing you both. How could an entire family follow a leader knowing he is a homosexual? It would be devastating…_

_Don’t try and work with Carlos. You know he’s mine._

_-xoxo Kevin_

            Carlos growled and pocketed the letter. Kevin was behind this, although he could not possibly have committed this act himself. It was too risky to enter the building. There must be a spy…

            Carlos walked out into the sitting room. Cecil had kicked off his shoes and was now crying into a pillow, curled up into a ball. Carlos walked over and sat next to him on the couch, gently rubbing the taller man’s knee. The capo had changed. He was no longer the intimidating, powerful man Carlos knew. He looked as if he was a young boy dealing with the death of a loved one for the first time.

            “Cecil,” he said in a hushed tone, “What do you need?”

            “Josie gave me Khoshekh.”

            “Pardon?”

            “Josie gave me Khoshekh,” He said a bit louder, “She gave me him as a gift when both of my parents died.” Cecil burst into sobs and buried his head in the pillow.

            “Oh Cecil.” Carlos couldn’t stand to see Cecil like this. The once intimidating, powerful man broken into tears of grief as if he was a child. He pulled the sobbing man into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and letting the capo cry into his shoulder. He gently rubbed small circles into the mans’ upper back and slowly rocked Cecil back and forth. He let Cecil ride out his initial shock and grief. The man would sometimes calm down, but the sobs would start right up again.

Carlos could not imagine what was going through Cecil’s head. No wonder he loved Khoshekh so much. Cecil could not have been more than twenty-five. If Khoshekh was eight, that probably meant Cecil lost his parents when he was a teenager. The thought made Carlos wrap his arms tighter around the blonde. He was left in charge of a world of crime when he should have been going out and having fun. The scientist’s heart went out to the grieving man.

            After a few minutes, Cecil had calmed down enough to the point where he was mostly just sniffling. Carlos gently pulled themselves apart just so that Carlos could see Cecil’s face. The blonde’s eyes and nose were both red, and his cheeks were wet. Carlos pulled out a handkerchief and gently dabbed Cecil’s face dry.

            “Oh Carlos,” Cecil gave a soft, small smile, “You are so kind to me.”

            “As you are to me, Cecil.” Cecil looked down and leaned against Carlos’ chest. Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil again and just held him for a while. Carlos rest his head on top of Cecil’s soft hair, gently breathing in Cecil’s cologne. It felt really nice to hold Cecil like this, it really did. As much as Carlos had tried to suppress his cordial feelings for Cecil, this was no time to do it, and he knew he would never succeed. He never succeeded in stopping himself from falling for any nice boy. He was just thankful he did not embarrass himself by knowing how to lay low and keep the attention away from himself. But holding Cecil was one of the nicest things he’d done and felt in the past few years. He only wished it was under better circumstances.

            “Thank you.” Cecil mumbled into Carlos’ chest after a while.

            “You’re welcome. Can I get you anything?” Carlos lifted Cecil off of his chest.

            “A glass of water, if it is not too much trouble.” Carlos nodded and headed over to one of Cecil’s tables with a water pitcher and a few glasses. He poured them both water and walked back to the couch, handing Cecil one of the cups. Cecil drank the whole thing at once.

            “Feeling a bit better?” Carlos tried.

            The capo nodded, staring into this empty glass. He took a deep breath and spoke up. “I think I just need a minute. Take my mind off of it. Talk about something frivolous.”

            “Sometimes I get distracted because I like to watch spiders make webs.”

            “I beg your pardon?” Cecil stared at Carlos as if the scientist had two heads.

            “I thought… you told me to talk about something frivolous,” Carlos started blushing out of embarrassment.

            “I didn’t…” Cecil smiled and started giggling to himself. He put the glass down and sat on crossed legs. “I did not mean you had to. I meant I need to talk about something frivolous. Or something unrelated.”

            “Oh,” Carlos said, looking into his lap, “I get it now.”

            “You watch spiders?” Cecil asked after a small pause.

            “I think it is nifty. The thread is so thin and they make these intricate webs so methodically.”

            “I cannot say that I have done that, but I believe you,” Cecil smiled. “Do you like to watch a specific type of spider?”

            “Probably, the Comb-Clawed Spider,” Carlos said, thinking, “They are the type of spiders most commonly found in houses, and they build incredibly strong webs.”

            “How strong?”

            “I have seen them catch lizards,” Carlos smirked.

Cecil gasped, pondering over the new information. After a second of thinking, he grabbed the pillow again and hugged it, resting his chin on the top. “I suppose I should go tell my Godmother now,” he sighed.

            “You probably should,” Carlos agreed.

            “I don’t want to move. I’m comfortable.”

            “I can get her, if you would like,” Carlos offered.

            “Really? That would be so nice. Thank you, Carlos. You can use the intercom over there to contact Dana.” Cecil pointed to a telephone shaped device over on one of the desks.

            “You have an intercom system?” Carlos asked, surprised.

            “Yes? Is that weird?”

            “Um, I guess for you, no. Not really.” Carlos walked over to the machine, but stopped half way there, suddenly reminded of the note in his pocket. And some of the information it contained. “Cecil, can I ask you something before I call Dana?”

            “Sure Carlos, whatever you would like.”

            “I know this is sudden, but do you like men?” Carlos could feel his blush burning through his skin.

            Cecil paused, staring at Carlos. “Do you mean,” He talked slowly, enunciating every syllable, “as people? Because I do have male friends. I would think most people do.”

            “No no, I mean do you like men romantically?” Carlos bit his lip, afraid of how Cecil would react.

            “Why do you ask?” Cecil asked after a few seconds.

            Carlos took out the yellow note, offering to Cecil. “I found this in the bathroom. It mentions a few things.”

            Cecil snatched the note out of Carlos’ hand, scanning it over. When he finished reading, he let out a deep breath and threw the note on the table. He fell over onto the arm of the couch and returned to his curled position around the pillow.

            “Yes, I am a homosexual. It is alright to tell my Godmother. She knows. I thought she and Dana were the only ones, though.” Cecil sounded defeated.

            “Ah.” Came Carlos’ reply.

            “I am sorry you found out this way. I hope you do not think of me any less, or let it affect your decision on your contract.”

            “Not at all. I am just glad I am not the only one in the building.” Cecil’s eyes grew big and he whipped his head to stare at Carlos. The scientist gave a sheepish smile before turning to the intercom system.

~

            Carlos waited with Cecil on the couch for Dana and Josie to arrive at the penthouse. It had taken a moment for Carlos to figure out how to use the intercom system, but he finally had figured it out with much shouting of “No! The RED button!” from Cecil.

            Dana burst into the room first, running over to Cecil and giving him a big hug. Cecil reciprocated, his eyes watering up a little bit. Then a few huge men walked into the room, followed by a very tiny old woman. The old woman had her hair up in a bun and walked with a cane. She could not have been taller than five feet, not including how she walked hunched over. She slowly made her way to the other couch, sitting down with the help of the burly men.

            “And you must be our scientist!” She finally said.

            “Yes, ma’am.” Carlos replied. “I am Carlos.”

            “Oh my dear,” she smiled affectionately, “Please, call me Godmother. I would like if you thought of me as one.”

            Carlos blinked a few times. “Of course… Godmother.”

            “Now, Dana. Could you take a few of my angels and go see what all the hullabaloo is about in the bathroom. Once you examine the scene, clean up, will you?” Godmother motioned to Dana and a few of the large men.

            “Of course, Godmother.” Dana grabbed two of the men and went into the bathroom.

            “My angels are so sweet,” Godmother mentioned to no one in particular, “Just the other day this one helped me screw in a light bulb I could not reach.” She laughed to herself and pointed to one of the men.

            “Angels?” Carlos whispered to Cecil.

            “They are her bodyguards.” Cecil whispered back. Carlos nodded in understanding.

            “If I may ask, Godmother, what is your position within the family? I am still new around here.” Carlos asked, leaning towards the woman.

            “So I see our little Cecil told you about who we are. I am the underboss.” She sounded satisfied with herself.

            Carlos quirked an eyebrow. “Forgive me for asking, but I was under the assumption that only men could hold those type of positions.”

            “You are very right, my dear Carlos. However, once my husband died I made very sure I got what I wanted.”

            “How did he die?” Carlos asked out of curiosity.

            The woman smiled. “Let us just leave it at I make it very clear what I want. And I always get what I want.” She winked at Carlos.

            In that second, Carlos knew to never upset her for fear of the life he knows.

            “Now, let us talk about what we were called here for.”

            “Oh Godmother Josie, it really is horrible,” Cecil had spoken up, scooting closer to Carlos and putting down the pillow he still had been hugging. “I fear a spy is in the building, and this person has killed Khoshekh.” Cecil’s voice started cracking as tears threatened to spill again.

            Josie’s face fell. “I am very sorry, Cecil. But we must figure out how this happened, and more importantly, why.”

            “The “why” is the easy part.” Cecil took the yellow note and handed it to Josie. She scanned it over, letting her face become serious and unreadable. Her eyes gave her away, however. Her eyes could pierce through metal with sheer anger.

            “I see.” She responded. “We must plan an attack on Kevin. He has gone too far.” Josie turned toward one of her bodyguards; the one who helped her change a light bulb the other day. “See to it that the building goes under lockdown. Everyone must be screened upon entering and exiting. Also, ensure Carlos over there has full protection. The highest amount we can offer.”

            The man grunted out an approval and set off to carry out the tasks she asked.

            “Now Carlos,” Josie turned toward the scientist, “We ask for your safety that you stay for at least tonight. It will be better.”

            “Of course, Godmother.” He said instinctively. Carlos could not believe he just agreed to that once he replayed his words in his head.

            “Next we must deal with the spy. What do we know?” She turned to Cecil.

            “I do not know. I was in shock when it happened. Although I think Carlos knows more.”

            Josie turned to Carlos, waiting for an answer.

            “Well um, the spy will have multiple lacerations on his or her forearms. I found Khoshekh with blood on his claws, and blood was in the water of the tub. However, I did not see any punctures of the skin on Khoshekh himself. I can only presume he attacked whoever this person was, but was unfortunately unsuccessful.”

            Josie nodded, thinking the information over. “Cecil,” she finally said, “Was anyone in your apartment when you left for work? Or on the top floor?”

            “Just the maid,” Cecil said, “I will interrogate her tomorrow. I am very sorry, but I am in no mood today.”

            “I can imagine. That is perfectly fine, however she will be kept under guard until then.”

            Dana then appeared from the bathroom, with the men behind her. One was holding the rag with Khoshekh’s body and left the apartment, while the other went back to his station by Josie.

            “Dana,” Josie turned toward the young girl, “If you could, please set up an appointment for Cecil. Tomorrow at eleven in the morning. He will investigate who did this.”

            “Godmother, I am perfectly capable of managing my own schedule.” Cecil interjected.

            Josie turned toward Cecil, unblinking with lips drawn taught as she pressed them together. She stared him down, looking directly into his eyes. Cecil shrunk down into his seat and mumbled a “nevermind”.

            Josie curtly nodded and went back to Dana. “If you could.”

            “Of course, Godmother,” Dana nodded as she responded, “And everything has been cleaned up.”

            “We will all be there. If you could, Carlos, I would like you there as well. You know the most about what exactly happened to Khoshekh.”

            Carlos got the impression he did not have any other choice in the matter. “Of course.”

            “Godmother,” Dana reminded, “I will be taking care of my sister tomorrow.”

            “Oh that is right. I forgot about that.” Josie tapped her long, bony finger against her chin as she thought about the situation, “How old is she now?”

            “She is twelve.” Dana replied plainly.

            “Hm…Have her run the front desk while you are gone. Find someone to help her and teach her how to do so. She will eventually need to learn anyway.” Dana nodded in agreement.

            “Alright, now that the meeting is settled, I am going to go eat.” Josie started standing up. Both of her angels and Dana assisted her, while both Cecil and Carlos made a reach to help. “Do you need anything Cecil?”

            “No, I am alright.” Cecil smiled gently and folded his hands in his lap.

            “Okay then. Just call me if you need me.” She grabbed her cane, “And it was a pleasure to meet you, Carlos.”

            “The pleasure is mine, Godmother.”

            “He is a fast learner, Cecil. I like him.” Josie started to make her way out as both the capo and the scientist blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Join us next time as the investigations start and quickly end.
> 
> Wanna talk? Or still kill me for killing Khoshekh? I wouldn't blame you. You can do so at [ my blog](http://hitintothecove.tumblr.com). I reblog some WTNV, as well as a few other things. I sometimes cry about sports there too, but that won't really happen for a few more months.


	7. Shots, in every form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigations on Khoshekh's killer begin and quickly come to an end, and then Carlos goes for a drink.

            Carlos had to borrow some clothing for the night and the next day. He could have gone back to get some of his own, but Cecil strictly forbid it, even with guards. He guessed the capo wanted to keep a close eye on him with the traitor still on the loose.

            Carlos was hesitant at first. He felt bad borrowing clothes when he had his own a few minutes away, but when he put them on he had no regrets. The clothes were so well tailored and were made of fine silks and wools and _oh this shirt felt like an cloud_ and he had never even touched clothes this quality in his life. His collar was starched and his tie was pure silk and even his wool socks magically did not itch.

            He had found the new clothes in his linen closet. He had a linen closet! Everything was folded impeccably. First he took a fluffy towel from the closet, the linen closet, and took a warm bath. He was thankful for the hot water, even if he was suddenly reminded by the image of Khoshekh in Cecil’s bath. He shook the image out of his mind and washed his hair and soaked in the hot water. His muscles relaxed in the steam and he felt himself unwind in the ceramic tub. He felt like a king the way he was treated.

            After he dried himself he went back to his beloved linen closet and took out the new clothing. He dressed, feeling as though his skin had been blessed. The clothes were magnificent in every way, and boy, did he look dashing. On the bottom shelf, Carlos found a pristine, white lab coat. He slipped it on and felt very official. Better than his stained, chemical burned normal one.

            Carlos opened his door and left to walk down the hall to Cecil’s office. One of Josie’s angels stood guard at his door. Carlos tipped his head to the man and the man reciprocated. The scientist walked down the hall to Cecil’s office, knocking on the door and opening it.

Cecil’s outfit was… odd. He wore black. That was about it. A pressed black shirt with a pristine black blazer. His hair was slicked back without a lock out of place. The only color on him was a deep, royal purple tie, with no noticeable design, and a broach. The broach itself was the purple family eye, but instead of the moon in the center being white, it was just as black as the rest of his outfit. Carlos was scared out of his wits.

            The capo looked up from his piece of paper. “Ah Carlos,” he began, “I am glad you could make it. Please, take a seat.” He gestured to a chair by the window, somewhat behind his desk.

            Carlos sat down without saying a word. “If you do not mind,” the blonde continued, “the matter of your contract will be dealt with tomorrow. There are more pressing matters.”

            “Of course, sir.” Carlos said on instinct. For goodness sakes, the last person who talked to him in that manner was his professor. Was this the way Cecil normally acted?

            Cecil nodded and turned back to his paper. Carlos felt so awkward sitting in the corner by himself. Cecil normally would talk to him or at least be cordial, but now the capo acted like… well… a capo. He was dark, unfriendly, and completely and utterly serious. It unnerved the scientist, but Carlos tried to not let Cecil’s new air bother him. He should have expected this presence more often, if he was completely honest.

            After a few minutes, the door opened again. Dana led in Josie and sat themselves down by the door. Cecil nodded to them, but said nothing. Not a second later, Josie’s angels walked in. They escorted a terrified young woman into the room, forcing her to sit in the chair directly in front of Cecil’s desk. She had her hair up in a tight bun and wore a simple black dress with a small white apron. She looked at her lap and shook like a leaf.

            “Carlos,” Cecil commanded in a low, intimidating voice, “Examine her forearms.”

            Cecil did not look away from the girl, however everyone else stared at Carlos. He could feel every pair of eyes boring into his flesh, completely expectant of his answer. He slowly stood up, walking over to the girl and looking around at everyone in the room.

            Carlos slowly bent down to look at the girl. Her eyes were puffy and red. She looked into Carlos’ eyes as if to plead for her goodwill. He tried to give a reassuring smile and gently took her arms. He pushed up her sleeves and looked at her skin.

            “No scratches.” The scientist said, presenting her arms to the capo to prove his point.

            Cecil grunted. “Thank you Carlos; you can sit down.” Carlos did as he was told. Cecil’s gaze did not stray from the mortified girl. “What is your name?” Cecil demanded in the coldest, most practiced voice Carlos had ever heard from him.

            “Janice.” Came the meek reply. Her voice was barely a whisper.

            The capo slammed his fist on the desk with a loud _BANG!_ Carlos and the girl were the only ones to jump. Dana and Josie barely reacted to the display.

            “Speak up!” Cecil shouted.

            “Janice!” The maid squeaked.

            “Janice, do you remember what happened after I left for my meeting.”

            “Of course Mr. Palmer! After you left I finished cleaning your piano and I left out some food for Khoshekh. Why, he gobbled it right up.” The girl spoke high pitched and quickly, probably out of fear. Her southern drawl did not make it any easier to understand her. Carlos’ heart went out to Janice. “Then I went down to the first floor to grab another few rags. After, I went up to where Godmother Josie’s apartment is to clean her bathroom.”

            “I do not remember you coming to do so.” Josie spoke up. For a second Cecil’s eyes flicked toward the Godmother, before returning to Janice.

            “You weren’t in the room.” Janice said to Josie. “I assumed you were out walking or something.”

            “Janice, do you think you can give us exact times you did all these things?” Carlos suggested. Cecil flicked his eyes over to glare at Carlos, but did not try to stop the answer.

            Janice took a deep breath. “Well, Mr. Palmer left just before two.” She looked over to Carlos as if for approval. He nodded and smiled to prod her to continue. “I finished cleaning the piano and feeding Khoshekh at 2:15. I got back to the first floor around 2:20. I go the rags and went back to wait for the elevator at 2:30. I went to clean Godmother Josie’s room at around 3:15.”

            Cecil’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “It took you forty-five minutes to wait for the elevator?”

            Janice made a noise of approval. “Mr. Carlsburg was taking an awful long time. I don’t know what was holding him up. I pressed and pressed the button but nothing. I didn’t even hear the gears moving. Just dead silence. And when he did come, Miss Dana ran in and closed the door instantly. I fear something must have been wrong.” Janice looked around at all the shocked and confused faces around her. “And when I finally got the elevator Godmother wasn’t in her room. I would have taken the stairs but I have a bad knee.” She gently rubbed her knee to show which one it was.

            Cecil sat for a moment in silence, thinking over what he had heard. “Carlos,” He commanded again, “Please examine her knee.”

            Carlos blinked a few times before ungracefully standing up and walking over to the girl. He lift her skirt just to above her knee and looked at her skin. He gently poked at the bone.

            “Did anything ever happen to your knee?” He asked her.

            She thought it over, biting her lip. “Well, when I was little, no more than five, I fell on it. I feel down the stairs at my old house. It really hurt. I could barely walk on it then.”

            Carlos nodded and looked at her knee. It seemed the patella was not shaped correctly. Upon gently rubbing the area, he could tell it was the bone, and not a muscle or tendon.

            Carlos turned toward Cecil, again presenting her to him. “I believe when she was young, she broke her knee. It would explain why she could not walk on it for a while.” Cecil nodded and motioned for Carlos to continue. “If you look here, you can see where the bone did not heal correctly.” Cecil looked over his desk at the girl’s knee, scrutinizing every last detail. “This can affect walking, or in this case, walking up stairs.”

            Cecil nodded, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He paused before he looked up, this time at Josie’s bodyguards. “I would like to see Steve Carlsburg now. Fetch him for me. Escort Janice down to her room and ensure she receives medical attention for her knee.” The bodyguards nodded. Janice smiled and clutched her hands to her chest.

            “Oh thank you Mr. Palmer! You are so kind. I don’t know where I would be if you weren’t so generous.”

            Cecil gave a small smile and motioned to the two women on the other side of the room. Janice seemed to understand.

            “Thank you Godmother! You are the best Godmother in the world. I am so thankful you are so willing to take people like me in. And thank you Miss Dana! You are so lucky to get to learn from the best. You will grow up to do wonderful things!” Janice’s earnest yet rehearsed praise started to creep out Carlos. Did all people in the Family do this? Why did Cecil seem to indicate this was expected of the maid? Carlos did not like to watch Cecil be the boss he really was.

~

            “Mr. Palmer, I do not understand why I have been called here. Have I not been serving you well?” Steve sat in the chair in front of Cecil’s desk. He wore the normal suit Carlos had seen all over the building and throughout the Family.

            “You have served me well, Steve. However in light of recent events, I must ask you a few questions.” Cecil sat, practiced and controlled as ever, talking to his elevator operator.

            “Of course, sir. Anything for you.” Steve sat back in his chair, folding his hands.

            “At what times of the day do you take your breaks?” Cecil asked.

            “Noon, Five in the afternoon, and I stop work at nine.” Steve replied calmly.

            “I see.” Cecil picked up a pen, scribbling down some notes. “Carlos,” Cecil said. Carlos nearly flinched at the sound of his name. He did not want to be called upon again, with the weight of the situation resting on his diagnosis. “Would you be so kind as to examine Steve’s forearms?” Damn.

            “Of course, sir.” Carlos awkwardly stood up and walked over to Steve. He looked mildly panicked as the scientist approached him. As if he was trying to keep his nerves in order. Carlos pushed the thought aside and kneeled down beside the man.

            Carlos smiled as he pushed up the sleeve of Steve’s blazer. The elevator operator wore a long sleeve button down, as every male worker in the building did. Carlos reached for Steve’s cufflink, and paused. The cufflink was shaped into a tiny little sun. However, Carlos recognized the eerie design in the middle of the sun. This was the exact same sun he had found on the note in Cecil’s bathroom.

            Carlos took the cufflink and tossed it onto Cecil’s desk. He saw Cecil pick it up and examine it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cecil’s mouth etch into a scowl. Carlos rolled up Steve’s sleeve.

            “So, what is the diagnosis?” Cecil asked in a threatening, deep tone. The very sound of his voice made Carlos’ skin crawl, but not in the good way it normally did.

            Carlos presented Steve’s arm to Cecil, revealing fine red lines all over his skin. “If you look here, Mr. Palmer, it appears Steve has many scratches all over his forearm. I would attribute this to his line of work, but an elevator operator would not receive these kinds of marks, as there are too many and they are too pristine. It is more likely they came from some sort of anim-”

            Carlos was cut off by an onslaught of gunshots. He jumped back to get out of the way and to get a better view of what was happening. He saw Cecil, standing up, firing the tommy gun into Steve’s chest. Steve’s body jerked with every bullet, flailing in the chair. Dana had covered her ears, as did Josie’s angels. Josie hid her face.

            Cecil stopped far after Steve had died. Carlos looked at his once pristine lab coat, now covered in splattered blood. Steve’s chest was mutilated beyond recognition. Blood dripped down onto the floor. Carlos tried desperately to shake what he had just seen, but the image of Steve there, living not half a minute ago, would not leave his mind.

            “Well,” Cecil’s voice broke the silence and jolted Carlos out of his horrific visions, “I am glad we got rid of the traitor. It is just a pity it was someone as hard working as Steve.” Dana and Josie both nodded. Carlos could not move. He could feel his heart beat in his ears. “I believe our next move should be a strike against Desert Bluffs. I would like to call upon the help of The Woman.” Cecil quietly placed the offending cufflink in the trash bin.

            “I shall call upon her, Mr. Palmer.” One of the angels said. “My Godmother, would you like to join?” He asked.

            “I think I am alright.” The old woman responded with a smile. Carlos was still frozen in place from the horror of it all. He did not think he could function with Steve’s rapidly cooling corpse directly in front of him. “However, if you could fetch someone to clean this mess.”

            “Of course, Godmother. What would Mr. Palmer like to do with the body?” The angel asked, turning back toward the capo.

            “I think he will make many friends with many species of fish. However, I also think his poor, scratched arms will make a lovely gift to our friend Kevin. What do you think, Godmother?” Josie nodded. Carlos felt as if he was going to puke.

            “Good. I shall retire until The Woman arrives.” Cecil stood up and walked around the rapidly forming puddle of blood. Carlos stood and followed. Josie and Dana stayed in the room while the bodyguard went to work.

            “Um, Mr. Palmer?” Carlos tried when they were both in the hallway alone, walking toward what was to be Carlos’ new apartment.

            “Oh Carlos,” Cecil spun around on his heel, hands clutched together and his voice higher pitched and more sincere, exactly how Cecil spoke to him every other time they were together, “Please don’t call me that. Or even ‘Sir’. I don’t want you to think you are lower than me, even though I will be your boss. That is if you decide to sign the contract. What I am trying to say is that everyone else does it out of formality. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Cecil gave a silly smile out of embarrassment.

            Carlos had his mouth wide open, shocked at the sudden personality change. “I uh… have never seen someone shot like that before.”

            “Oh,” Cecil looked sad, “I’m sorry you had to see that. But I needed him gone. He worked for Desert Bluffs and killed my Khoshekh.” Cecil looked at the floor, hands in his pockets. “As much as I would like you to work for us and keep you away from the front lines, I don’t think that’s possible. Sorry.”

            “I… understand. I should have known something like this would happen anyway.” Cecil gave a quick, sad smile to the scientist. “Can I ask who this Woman is?”

            “Of course! She is a trained assassin. A specialist, if you will.” Cecil walked into the apartment and to the door leading to the stairwell. “She’s one of the best.”

            “Does she have a name?”

            “Not that we know of. Most people just call her ‘The Woman from Italy’. Where she was trained.” Cecil walked up the stairs to his own apartment.

            “I see. If you don’t mind Cecil, I would rather not be a part of this part of the business dealings. I think I might go to my apartment for the night.”

            “That makes sense. Would you like some bodyguards? Ten in the morning tomorrow?” Cecil asked, pouring himself a glass of water.

            “Ten in the morning tomorrow. And no, I would prefer to do without the guards. I think Kevin will be quite busy with Steve and he will take his focus off of me for the night.” Cecil nodded and sat down. “See you tomorrow.”

            Cecil reciprocated the farewell. Carlos walked out to the hallway where there was already another elevator operator. Carlos gave up on trying to make sense of the Family, and decided what he really needed was a drink.

~

            Carlos gave a small smile at the now familiar atmosphere of Rico’s speakeasy. He passed by the familiar bar, the dim lights, and the dancing girl in the corner. Today’s girl was terrible. Her hips moved in jerky motions. Or maybe Carlos was just hypercritical of the poor dancer. There was still a crowd around her. Carlos really could not bring himself to care. Maybe one day he’d watch the girl. For fun.

            He sat down at the far end of the bar. Rico walked up to him, cleaning a glass. “What can I get you?” Rico asked.

            “Oh, I don’t know. I just need something strong.” Carlos replied.

            Rico reached back and pulled down what looked like a glass jar. “Try this.” He handed the liquid over to Carlos, who examined the jar.

            “What is this?” He asked.

            “Moonshine. Strongest stuff we have. Strex Corp. makes the strongest liquor around. Have a sip.” Carlos tried the liquid, and promptly gagged. Rico laughed. “I said it was strong, not good.” The bartender walked away to another customer.

            Carlos sighed and looked into his jar. He was overwhelmed with the past few days. He almost missed being bogged down with work and boss troubles. Well, he guessed he still had boss troubles, but a very different boss. For goodness sake, a man was just shot to death in front of him! How could he stay knowing what these people do, and more importantly, why did he want to stay?

            Carlos’ period of deep thought was broken by a man sitting down on the bar stool next to his. Carlos flinched out of his inner monologue, to find none other than Earl Harlen sitting next to him and looking at him.

            “Uh, Hello Mr. Harlen. May I ask why you are at an establishment to drink alcohol and yet are not busting everyone for drinking?”

            Earl spun around to face the bar. “Just because I am a policeman does not mean I do not enjoy a drink or two.” Carlos shrugged and took another gulp of his moonshine, wincing at the liquid.

            “I’m more impressed that you are drinking that stuff. It’ll burn right through your stomach.” Earl pointed to the jar, noticing Carlos’ reaction. “Try the SSP Brandy. It’s better than the moonshine.” Earl called for Rico to bring over two shots of brandy.

            “Why does this stuff have branding? Isn’t illegal alcohol just that?” Carlos asked, setting the moonshine jar aside.

            “Nope. There are two main families who supply the alcohol. And as much as this is neutral territory, they still like to compete. They put the brands on to indicate which family supplied the liquor.” Earl thanked Rico for the glasses and pushed one over to Carlos.

            “You sure know a lot about this.” Carlos eyed the officer.

            “You are probably wondering why I haven’t busted them, aren’t you? Or would you rather hear about how Telly died?”

            “Did you ever find out?” Carlos tried.

            “The Night Vale Family had him killed, for reasons of revenge. What those details are is beyond me.” Earl swirled his brandy in his cup.

            “Why are you telling me all this?” Carlos asked, finally.

            “Because now I know that part of the revenge might have involved you. I just received a message from Cecil.” He took the note out of his jacket and threw it on the bar. Carlos took it and read.

_Earl,_

_I know this is out of nowhere but you must listen to me. You are in danger. Desert Bluffs might come after you. They know about… us. I am terribly sorry you are dragged into this world again, and I know you left it to be a policeman, but_ _Khoshekh_ _has been killed and your name was brought up. Please, for my sake, try to be careful. Do not take cases that might even involve any of the families._

_And one more thing, you might want to stay away from Carlos the Scientist from the Telly case._

_Sincerely, Cecil_

            “Ah.” Carlos said.

            “If it is Strex Corp. alcohol, it is from Desert Bluffs. If it is SSP, it is Night Vale.” Earl said in reply.

            “Good to know.” Carlos downed his brandy.

            “I told you it is better.” Carlos nodded in agreement. “But I did not just come here for a drink recommendation. I came here to tell you something.” Carlos quirked an eyebrow at the police officer.

            “I do not know what you mean.” Carlos said.

            “Listen, I know you probably do not think it wise to trust the police officer in the speakeasy, but I know what you are in for. I almost took a job with Cecil.” Carlos’ tried his best to hide his surprised expression, but failed. “Personal guard. And let me tell you, he is a very caring boss, he just does not deal with disobedience. I ended up not taking the job, but I sometimes wonder where we would be if I did.” Earl sighed. “Once Kevin found out I did not take the job, well, he nearly killed half the town trying to get me to join Desert Bluffs. I only got out of the organized crime world by joining the police force.”

            “I can see Kevin has a style.” Carlos said.

            “If you know what’s best, you’ll avoid Desert Bluffs. They are bad news.” Earl downed his brandy and set the empty glass aside.

            Carlos thought over Earl’s story. It is very possible Earl not taking the job had to do with Cecil’s and his relationship. Carlos could believe it. “Thanks for the advice,” Carlos mumbled out, “But I think I will go home now. It was nice talking to you.” Carlos put some money on the table and stood up. Earl spoke up before he could start walking.

            “If you ever need me, just find me at the police station. I can help.” Carlos nodded and mumbled his gratitude.

            Carlos started walking toward his apartment, ready to just make some dinner and go to bed. Everything had tired him out and he just wanted to eat and sleep and wake up to a new day. He’d deal with all the stress tomorrow.

            Half way across the street, Carlos remembered. He was still out of onions. He really needed onions. His favorite soup required them and that’s all he wanted to eat at the moment. If he hurried maybe the market would still be open. He took a quick turn down the street and headed toward the market.

            Telly’s Barber Shop was completely boarded up. Carlos kept his head low as he walked by. He passed by the old church, a few restaurants, and the dark ally ways that always freaked out Carlos. They were all very dark and imposing and never clean.

            “Carlos?” And now they were talking to him.

            Carlos whipped his head around to the nearest ally to find Cecil and a woman hiding behind a wall. “Carlos, what are you doing here?” Cecil whispered through his teeth.

            “I’m going to the market. What are you doing here?” Carlos asked.

            The woman grabbed Carlos by the arm and dragged him into the ally way up against the wall. “Kevin may see you. Get back.” She whispered. Carlos rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in fake shock.

            “Of course that’s what this is.” Carlos whined.

            “Be quiet!” Cecil shushed him. Carlos peered around the wall to get a glimpse at what the commotion was about. He saw Kevin about half a block away, talking to the most peculiar man. He wore a tan jacket and had this incredible briefcase. Carlos could not recognize the fur on the outside. Was it… deer skin?

            The woman started mumbling something to herself in Italian before turning to Cecil. “They got the message. I know that man. He is a trained assassin as well. They are planning something.” Cecil nodded and took out his pistol. Carlos took a step back from Cecil.

            They could not hear what Kevin and the man said. It seemed once business was done, they started walking in the direction of Cecil, The Woman, and Carlos.

            The Woman swore and then started talking to herself in Italian once again. “Get back!” She whispered, pressing the two men up against the wall. Carlos looked around. The ally way was a dead end and the only way out was on the sidewalk. Carlos could barely breathe as he heard Kevin’s and the man’s shoes click on the sidewalk. Just before the ally way where the trio hid, The Man in the Tan Jacket stopped.

            “What is it, my good sir?” Kevin asked.

            “I can feel a presence. We are not alone.” The Man said.

            “… How can you ‘feel’ a presence?” Kevin’s voice lowered.

            “I can feel the space and all around us. I know all. I see all. I feel all.” The Man took an audible deep breath.

            Kevin paused. “Of course you can. If you know this information where are these people?”

            Carlos heard the clicking of some latches and some rustling of fabric. He then heard a gunshot hit the corner of the brick wall the trio hid behind.

            “Get down!” The Woman shouted, tackling Cecil and Carlos. She rolled out to the edge of the sidewalk, onto one knee and fired her gun at Kevin and The Man. They jumped out of the way. Cecil jumped up to help The Woman. Kevin and The Man had jumped in opposite directions.

            Carlos was frozen in place. The Woman was firing at her fellow assassin, and Cecil was firing at Kevin, who had taken out his own gun. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. All four mafia members were ducking and moving and trying to get the upper hand on each other. Kevin and The Man seemed to maneuver away from every one of Cecil’s and The Woman’s bullets. After what felt like an hour, The Woman fired at The Man, hitting him in the hip. However, at the same moment, The Man fired at Cecil. Carlos knew it was going to hit Cecil, as the capo was more focused on shooting Kevin. Carlos did not know what came over him. He jumped at Cecil, pushing the blonde out of the way of the bullet.

            Carlos felt a pain like no other. He looked down, seeing blood all over him. His blood. It was his blood. Carlos could not think. The pain was too much. He saw flashes of white stained with red. Everything hurt. Everything hurt. Everything… the flashes… blood… Cecil… bullet… pain… oh the pain…

            Carlos collapsed on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. Join us next time to find out the aftermath.
> 
> Wanna kill me for what I've done? I know I would. You can find me at [ my Tumblr](http://hitintothecove.tumblr.com). I reblog some WTNV, as well as a few other things.
> 
> Do people actually read the chapter notes? IDK.


	8. Wounds Must Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is stuck in bed rest. Someone joins him.

Carlos found it was painful to open his eyes. The electric lights were too bright. Somewhere in the logical side of his brain he knew he had to let his eyes adjust. He slowly opened his eyes to barely a squint, then half open, to finally open enough to look around. He was not in his apartment. The walls were not his, but not unfamiliar. The bed he lay in was soft - much softer than his normal one. He looked out the window and saw the beautiful city skyline. He then realized where he must be. He was at Cecil’s. He looked the other way where there sat a very young girl reading a book. Next to her was Cecil’s beautiful radio. At first Carlos thought music was playing, but as his senses cleared and he became more aware he only heard a woman’s voice reciting various numbers. Carlos shook his head and groaned. The little girl then saw him and put the book down.

“How are you feeling, sir?” She asked.

“What happened?” He tried to sit up on his elbows but a blinding pain in his left arm forced him back down. He made an audible sound of pain as he hit the pillows.

“You might not want to do that.” The girl said. “You might reopen your gunshot wound.”

“I’m sorry, my what?” Carlos asked.

“Your gunshot wound. You were shot in the arm and fainted from the pain. I’m just going to guess that you have never been shot before.” The girl moved to sit cross-legged in her chair. She pulled her skirt over her legs to look like a little tent.

“You would be right on that one. So who might you be?” The scientist asked the girl.

“I’m Tamika. I’m Dana’s sister.”

“Hello Tamika. What did I miss?” Carlos asked her. She moved to sit on her book.

“I don’t know what happened right after you got shot. But you were being rushed back into the lobby covered in blood. The Family physician was called and he stitched you back up. They then took you to this room. You were out for a few hours. My sister watched you for a while, but she had work. So now I’m here.” Tamika shrugged.

“A few hours? What time is it?” Carlos looked outside the window. It was dark outside, but the sparkling lights of the nightlife lit up the view.

“It’s eleven at night.” Tamika stood up and got Carlos a glass of water. “What do you remember?”

Carlos closed his eyes tight to try and envision the past twelve hours. “I remember… Officer Harlen explaining to me the difference between Strex Corp. and SSP alcohol.”

“Did you drink Strex?” Tamika turned to the scientist, glaring at him as if he just threatened her family.

“Um, I had a few sips, but it tasted terrible.” Carlos shook his head.

“Good. Strex is a horrible company. They want nothing but money and abuse their power. They will be taken down.” Carlos had never seen such intensity in a twelve year old. If he were this intense when he was her age he would be the top scientist in the country by now.

Carlos bit his lip, choosing to change the subject instead bring up Strex once again. “I went to buy onions, and I encountered Cecil and… The Woman, that was it. Soon there was a gun fight between them and Kevin and this very odd man in a tan jacket.”

“He’s a jerk with the most forgettable face ever.” Tamika stated, bringing the glass of water over to Carlos. She pushed it into his good hand. He slowly took a few sips, trying not to spill.

“And then I… Think I jumped to… Save Cecil. Yes that was it. A bullet was aimed at him. I jumped in the way. Do you think I could talk to him?” Tamika took the glass from him and put it on the bedside table. She then moved to grab her book from the chair.

“Sure. I’ll see if he’s in his apartment and send him down.” She walked toward the door.

“Could you do one more thing for me, please?” Carlos asked, reaching out with his good arm.

“Oh?” She stopped in her tracks.

“Could you turn off the radio? It is freaking me out.” Carlos nodded toward the radio.

“Really? I love this station. But whatever you say.” She turned off the radio before leaving and closing the door.

Carlos let out a deep breath and sank into the pillows. He was so tired, but he really did want to see Cecil. In the meantime, he looked at his arm. The doctor apparently had dressed him in a short-sleeved sleep shirt. There were bandages around his bicep. Carlos gently poked the bandages. He really did not know why he did that, as once he poked it the wound started to hurt and ache again. Carlos made a noise of pain and then sat, angry with himself for doing that.

He let his mind wander back to Cecil. He had saved the man’s life. Carlos let the gravity of that statement sink in. He pulled the blanket up to his chest and thought about what if it was him who had to see Cecil with the gunshot wound. Carlos did not like that mental image. He tried to distract himself some more. Pretty soon he had the mind to check himself for pants.

Carlos lifted the covers to find a pair of soft, plaid pajama pants on his legs. Assured he was not naked from the hips down, he rest back into the pillows and finally relaxed. It had been a long day.

After a minute or two Carlos heard loud thumping from outside his bedroom. The noise grew louder, and suddenly his door swung open to reveal a panting Cecil. The capo’s hair was all over the place, sticking up and falling in his eyes. He no longer wore a tie, blazer, or vest, just his shirt with the top button undone. His suspenders fell against his legs and pants. He held a… was that a plush toy?

“Carlos! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I came here as fast as I could.” Cecil said through his breaths.

“I’m feeling as good as I can. Cecil, calm down.” Carlos smiled and Cecil nodded. The capo poured himself a glass of water and sat down in the chair on Carlos’ good side. “What are you holding?” Carlos asked, pointing to the toy.

“Huh? Oh! Oh, this.” Cecil blushed and drew the toy closer to his body. “It’s kind of stupid. I sort of just grabbed it.”

“What’s it for?” Carlos prodded.

“Well, when I got my first gunshot wound, my parents bought me this.” Cecil handed the toy to Carlos, who took it. “They said he would protect me and help me heal. I now just carry him around whenever I’m hurt. I guess I just sort of grabbed him on instinct.” Cecil looked at his lap, beet red.

Carlos examined the toy. It was an old, worn out plush dragon with five head. Although the fabric had faded, he could tell all the heads were a different color. There were a few patches on the toy.

“Does he have a name?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah. Hiram McDaniels.” Cecil put down his glass and started wringing his hands.

“That’s adorable, Cecil. Can I keep him with me while I heal?”

Cecil gave one of his genuine, bashful smiles. “Anything for you, Carlos.”

Carlos smiled back and tucked Hiram in his left arm next to his wound. Cecil giggled and regained his composure. “So Carlos, did you call me down for any specific reason?”

Carlos shrugged. “No. After everything that happened… I just wanted to see you.” Cecil’s face fell in surprise and confusion.

“Oh?” He asked.

Carlos chuckled to himself. “I don’t know, I just… I really like you, Cecil. I like being around you.”

“I like being with you too, Carlos!” Cecil was on the edge of his seat.

“I would…” Oh, Carlos was never good at this kind of stuff. He felt so awkward and Cecil was looking at him so expectantly. “I would really love to sign that contract.”

To Cecil’s credit, his joyful expression only waivered for a second. “Of…of course.”

Carlos wanted to say more. He shifted to sit up more, forgetting the pain it caused him. He groaned in pain and fell back into the soft cushions.

“Carlos! You can’t do that!” Cecil scolded. “You need to take pressure off of your arm.” Cecil climbed on the bed, rearranging Carlos’s arm so it was cushioned and there was no body weight on it.

Carlos took his good hand and placed it on Cecil’s knee while the capo was distracted. Cecil finished, kneeling on the bed, suddenly realizing the close contact with Carlos. He looked up at Carlos, eyes wide.

“You can sit on the bed with me, if you would like.” Carlos offered. Cecil smiled and sat on the bed next to Carlos’ good arm, stretching out his legs. The scientist scooted up closer to the capo, making sure to not put any pressure on his left side. Carlos once again placed a gentle hand on Cecil’s knee, rubbing little circles with thumb. Cecil apparently enjoyed it, as he slowly slouched forward so he was short enough to rest his head on Carlos’ shoulder.

They sat like this for a while, Carlos rubbing Cecil’s knee and Cecil leaning on Carlos. All of the fear and stress Carlos felt the past few days melted away. Cecil was warm and comforting. Carlos truly felt safe around Cecil, even though he probably was in the most dangerous position to be in at the moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Cecil would do anything to protect him. Anything to protect a simple scientist. Carlos could not have saved a more wonderful person.

Carlos yawned. Cecil sat up, scooting up to be face to face with Carlos.

“Would you like to go to sleep?” He asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

As much as Carlos did not want to lose the tender moment between him and the capo, he really did feel exhausted. The long day combined with the fact that his body was still recovering made him want nothing more than a full night’s worth of sleep. Carlos nodded, settling into the pillows.

Cecil got out of the bed, walking around it to help Carlos lay down completely. He then tucked the scientist in, pulling the covers up to Carlos’ chest.

“Goodnight, Carlos. Goodnight.” He said after turning off the lights.

~

Carlos awoke sometime in the late morning. The sun streamed through his curtains, giving the room a green hue. He groaned, the light hurting his eyes. His left arm did not hurt too much, just a dull ache in his shoulder. Hiram McDaniels was still nested in his arm. As he woke up, a young maid knocked and gave him food. He gratefully accepted. He was starving from yesterday.

He spent the next few hours resting. Tamika came back to keep him company, mainly talking about Strex Corp Alcohol and why it was the worst ever. A nurse allowed him to walk and sit up for a little while, but insisted on bedrest. Dana checked in with him, making sure everything was okay. Cecil also stopped by in the early afternoon.

“I used to have this other toy.” He told Carlos. “It was a woman with no face on it. Everyone thought it was creepy, but I loved her. I used to play pretend that Hiram and her were candidates running for mayor.” Carlos giggled at the story.

They agreed on dinner later that night. Cecil had some work to do. Carlos found out The Woman was also injured, but not as severely. Kevin and The Man got away. Dana and Cecil assured Carlos not to worry. They also assured him that everything with his previous employer was “taken care of”. Carlos tried not to think too hard about it.

After an afternoon nap, Cecil came in that night holding trays of food.

“Hi Carlos. I hope you slept well. I ordered out Italian! It’s really good. Gino’s. Well, I like it.” Cecil smiled.

Carlos scooted up into bed, preparing to get out and stand up. Cecil shook his head and indicated for Carlos to stay still.

“No No No!” Even though his voice was playful, Carlos knew to not disobey. “You just stay where you are.” Cecil placed one of the trays on the dresser. With the other, he reached underneath and flipped out legs, so the tray became a small table. “Are these not the best things ever?” Cecil asked, placing one over Carlos’ legs. “I had a few specially made when I received a gunshot wound in my leg.”

Cecil skipped over to the other tray. Carlos blinked a few times in shock at the gruesome yet cheery tale, before looking at his plate of food. There was a delicious looking pasta dish with a small salad in a bowl, and a glass of wine. Carlos’ mouth started watering just looking at the spread.

Cecil cleared his throat. Carlos broke out of his delicious fantasy, looking up in question. “Can I… um…” Cecil pointed to the bed.

“Oh. Of course!” Carlos scooted over toward one side, giving Cecil enough room to sit next to him. The capo sat in the free spot, giving himself his own tray.

“Now please, eat.” The blonde said, picking up his own fork and digging in.

Carlos took a bite. The pasta was perfectly cooked, and the sauce was delicious. There were quite a number of mushrooms in it, but that did not deter the scientist.

“This is magnificent!” Carlos said, earning him a grin from the capo.

“I’m really glad you like it. It is my favorite restaurant.”

“I can see why.”

They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying the good food and each other’s presence.

“So Carlos,” Cecil said after a while, “Has everyone been treating you well?”

Carlos nodded. “And how! All the maids are very nice, if a bit… extreme.”

“Oh? What do you mean?” Cecil took a sip of his wine.

“Well, I’m just not used to being complimented and called ‘sir’ that often. And they always call me nice and things like that.”

“But you are one of the sweetest people around! Of course they would say things like that. And you are one of the heads of a department, now. They are supposed to call you ‘sir’.” Cecil said as if it was a given fact.

Carlos chuckled. “Well, I’ll get used to it, I guess.” Cecil nodded happily.

“I’m more concerned with how you’ve been, Cecil. You must be busy with the recent developments.”

Cecil gave an overdramatic sigh. “Unfortunately, you’ve hit the nail on the head. I have been so busy the past twenty-four hours.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Carlos asked, finishing off his salad.

“No, Carlos. I would prefer you to stay in bed and rest.”

“Okay, but you know if you need me I’m right here.”

“I really would not drag you any further into the business more than you have to. You have an important position, but it is not a front line one.” Cecil looked down at his tray.

“It’s really okay. The front line is sort of fun.” Carlos caught what he said half a second after it came out of his mouth. Cecil just sort of stared at him. “I mean, it’s different and thrilling compared to my previous job.”

Cecil giggled. “Carlos, I did not know you were into the dangerous life.”

“Me neither, apparently.”

Cecil calmed down from his laughing. “But seriously though, I want you safe. You’re really important.”

“No one has ever told me that before.” Carlos said.

“Really? But you are absolutely perfect!” Now it was Cecil’s turn to pause. A bright blush colored his face. “I didn’t mean to say that.” He mumbled.

“Thank you,” Carlos whispered. Cecil thought he was perfect! That was amazing! But what if it turned out he could not live up to expectations. Carlos fell silent at his conflicting thoughts.

“So, um,” Cecil cleared his throat, “Would you like me to take that away for you?” Cecil indicated to Carlos’ empty tray.

“Oh yes please.” Cecil got up from the bed, grabbing both of their trays and walked to the door.

“Um, do you mind if I go quickly change? I do not want to wrinkle my work pants.”  Cecil gave an embarrassed smile.

“Of course!” Carlos said. “Be my guest.”

“Thanks.” Cecil mumbled before running out of the room. Carlos heard him place the trays in the kitchen and then run up the stairs to his own apartment.

Carlos took a deep breath. He was very tired. His body was still healing and he needed rest. But he really, really wanted to spend time with Cecil. He thought he felt his heart skip a beat when he was just near the capo. The blonde was so protective and caring and handsome and kind. Carlos wanted to run his fingers through that almost white hair.

Loud thumping indicated someone was running down the stairs. Cecil returned in a… oh god what was that?

His pants were furry purple swirls with pink accents. _Why did Cecil own more than one pair of furry pants?_ Carlos thought to himself. The capo also wore a flowing green tunic with gold trim. Carlos had to consciously remind himself to close his mouth.

“I’m back!” Cecil said happily. “I just love these pants. I think they are the best color.” He bounded over to the bed, taking his place by Carlos once more.

“You do look very dashing in purple.” Carlos finally managed to say.

“You really think so?” Cecil asked, wide eyed looking at the scientist.

“You do.” Carlos gently brought his hand down to pet the extraordinary pair of pants with the back of his hand. “Wow,” he said, genuinely surprised, “These are incredibly soft.”

“Aren’t they just? I love them. They keep me warm at night. I get very cold when I sleep.” Cecil shrugged.

Carlos’ face fell in concern. He scooted closer to Cecil, wrapping an arm around the man’s shoulder. “You do?”

“It’s nothing really.” Cecil rested back into Carlos’ embrace, leaning on the man’s shoulder. “I fixed the problem.”

“True.”

They both sat not saying anything for a moment, having exhausted the topic of Cecil’s pants and sleeping temperature. “Have you done anything science-y lately?” Cecil broke the silence.

“Not really.” Carlos responded. “I’ve been a little preoccupied.” Cecil flinched at that sentence, giving a fleeting glance at Carlos’ gunshot wound. “But I will get back to it. I am a scientist after all.”

“Very true. Have there been any other earthquakes shocking the scientific world?”

“Aw, you remembered I like seismology! That’s so sweet!” Cecil beamed up, proud of his accomplishment, before resettling on his scientist pillow. “Not that I know of. There have been some weird readings out in the desert, but I think that is just equipment malfunction. It is picking up extremely strong earthquakes, but no one can feel anything.”

“That’s very odd.”

“Yes it is. It has to be a malfunction.” Carlos paused to pull Cecil ever so slightly closer. “What have you been up to?”

“Not much, just business. There has been a new alcohol shipment. We are debating on if we want to get into producing moonshine, as well as our regular inventory.”

“Ew. Moonshine is the worst. It tastes awful.” Carlos stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“Have you tried it? I must admit, I’ve never had it.”

“Don’t. It is truly disgusting.”

“Hm… Why do you think people drink it then?” Cecil asked, looking up the darker skinned man.

“To get drunk. That is the only reason I can fathom.”

“Yuck.” Cecil crunched up his face. “I do not like the sound of that.”

“Wise choice.” Cecil shivered a bit in Carlos’ arm. “Are you cold?”

“A little…” Cecil murmured, sounding embarrassed. “May I get under the blanket with you?”

“Sure.” Carlos removed his arm to pull the blanket back for Cecil. The capo crawled underneath, smiling in relief at the warmth. Carlos wrapped his arm around the man again once Cecil was comfortable.

“Better?” Carlos asked.

“Much, thank you.” Cecil responded, settling into Carlos’ shoulder once more.

“You know, Cecil, if you are warm you could um… stay the night. If you would like.” Carlos could feel his blush rising.

“I would love to.” Cecil said. He beamed with excitement, event though his voice was meticulously controlled.

“Wonderful. I really like having you with me.” Carlos gave a shy smile.

“I like being around you, too.” Cecil whispered, the control in his voice almost gone. “You are one of the nicest men I’ve met.”

Carlos did not know what came over him. Maybe it was the barrage of compliments, or the handsome man next to him, or maybe it was the medicine, but Carlos bent down, and kissed Cecil. Their lips met, and any regret or hesitation Carlos had immediately left. Cecil’s lips were very soft. Carlos heard the capo make a small whimper, but then relax and kiss back. Carlos felt sparks coming from deep inside himself as Cecil kissed him, ever so sweetly. He wanted this to never end.

Cecil was the one to pull back. His eyes were wide and his lips were puffy from the kissing. Carlos had never seen a more gorgeous sight than the man before him. Cecil blinked a few times before smiling and giggling.

“You’re a good kisser.” Cecil mumbled into his hand between his laughter.

“Oh I am?” Carlos seductively raised an eyebrow. However, his attempts at wooing were cut off by an uncontrollable yawn.

“Are you tired?” Cecil asked.

Carlos nodded.

“Let us go to bed. It is late.” Cecil said, getting up to turn off the light.

“I like that idea.” Carlos said, settling into the mattress, laying down.

Cecil switched off the light before hopping back underneath the covers. He scooted his body close to Carlos, giving the man a quick peck on the lips.

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sudden change between tabs and no tabs isn't odd. I was having formatting troubles.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Join us next time as Carlos begins his new job.
> 
> Have something to say? I'm pretty much always available at  my Tumblr. I reblog a bunch of different things, as well as cry about sports.


	9. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos finally admitted his feelings for the strange man, but can he cope with that man being a mob boss?

Carlos woke up to a loudly snoring Cecil. The capo had sprawled out with limbs going every which way. His blonde hair was also all over the pillow, its shape resembling a porcupine. Carlos shook the man awake.

“Wha—Huh?” said the half asleep capo. Cecil sat up, his hair remaining in its spiked shape.

Carlos started to laugh at the sight, much to Cecil’s disdain.

~

The doctor let Carlos out of the apartment later that afternoon. His arm still had to be in a sling, and he could not lift anything, but _freedom!_ He visited Josie, who wished him well and fed him a piece of cake. He saw The Woman, who said nothing and sort of glared at him. He even visited Tamika, who showed him the library in the building. As he left to explore some more, Dana stopped him.

“Carlos!” She exclaimed. “It is wonderful to see you healing so quickly.”

“Thank you. It feels wonderful to stretch my legs.”

“I believe that.” Dana said. “Are you busy at the moment?”

“Not currently. I was just going to explore and get to know the area a bit more.” Carlos shrugged.

“Would you like to see the laboratory? I heard you are going to sign the contract to work with us.”

“That would be great. Could you lead me there?” Carlos walked over to Dana. She took his good arm in hers, leading him to the elevator.

“Of course. I can’t have the scientist not know where the lab is located, now can I?”

They took the ride down to the basement of the building. Dana expertly walked through the dark corridor of the area, leading Carlos around a few twists and turns. She stopped the two of them in front of a heavy, white door with a tiny glass window.

“Right in here.” She said, grabbing the handle and giving it a turn.

The door opened to reveal about five people at various stations. Each had a lab coat and goggles, examining something or other. One was even at a microscope! The walls were covered with shelves of various instruments and bottles and books. It was much smaller than a normal research facility, but seemed to have more items. Carlos was completely in awe.

The people looked up when they heard the door. Dana cleared her throat, pulling Carlos inside.

“Hello everyone. This is Carlos. He will be the new head of the research facility.” Carlos gave an awkward wave, pressing his lips together.

They all murmured their greetings before going back to their work. One woman took off her gloves and goggles and walked over.

“It’s a pleasure.” She said, holding her hand out. Carlos took it and shook hands. “I am sorry we are not overly enthusiastic. Our workload has nearly doubled in the past few days.”

“I completely understand.” Carlos said. “There is only so much a person can take.”

“Exactly.” She said. “I am Vithya. Would you like me to show you around?”

“That would be great.” Carlos replied, smiling.

“I will take my leave then.” Dana said, nodding to Vithya. “You know where to find me if you need me, Carlos.” Carlos nodded and Dana left.

Vithya showed Carlos around the one-room lab, mainly acquainting him with where all the supplies were located. She then took him over to her workstation.

“What are you working on?” Carlos asked.

“A chemical weapon. It is proving harder than originally thought.” Vithya sighed and fell back onto her stool.

“No shit.” Another man said. “And the Big Man wants it within the month. Can you believe that? There is no way we are going to pull this off.”

“It is not that bad, Leland.” Yet another man said. “I’m sure Carlos can help.” He smiled up at the dark skinned man. “I am Richard, by the way.”

“Pleasure.” Carlos replied.

“You know, Leland has a point.” A woman with a tight bun said. “Mr. Palmer wants us to basically perform magic. Even with Carlos, I doubt we can produce the weapon he wants. Mr. Palmer is asking for a weapons factory!”

“Oh, can it, Maureen. Does it matter what he wants? We say one bad thing about Mr. Palmer and we will be shot dead! You are just lucky you have a steady job and protection.”

Maureen rolled her eyes. “Yes, Brad, the looming threat of being shot dead is considered part of a steady job.”

“Will all of you just shut up?!” Vithya exclaimed. Carlos saw Leland roll his eyes. “Our new boss is here and you’re just complaining about work!”

Carlos reached out to touch Vithya’s arm. “It is okay. I want to hear what everyone has to say. It will help decide a better course of action.” Vithya sighed and nodded.

“Sorry, Carlos,” Richard said with a sigh, “We are just completely swamped with work.”

“I can see.” Carlos said, walking over to look at Richard’s research. “I would have come here to help sooner but uh, you know…” Carlos indicated to his shot arm. Everyone nodded.

“Leland.” Carlos said, walking over to a spare chair in the corner. “What were you saying?” Carlos sat.

“Well, I just do not think that this is the correct course of action. We have no idea what to do. Likewise, we do not know the effects of chemical weapons. This could be very dangerous, especially with what this family does. It could also endanger civilians’ lives. Hell, it could be traceable and lead right back to us. And those scenarios will only happen if we can get the blasted thing to work in the first place.”

Carlos and the others became so wrapped up in what Leland had to say he did not hear footsteps outside, or the door creak open.

“And I just think this might be a bad idea. I do not want to be the one in serious trouble if something goes wrong. I don’t know, Carlos. I think Mr. Palmer is off his rock--”

Cecil ran over, grabbing Leland’s arm, practically twisting it back. “I beg your pardon?”

The other four did not move from their seats, each one with his or her head lowered. Carlos froze in his place, unsure of what would happen next.

“Nothing, sir. I was just expressing my concerns to Carlos.”

Cecil’s face contorted into an ugly, angry expression. Carlos sat, in shock. “ _You will refer to him as ‘sir’! Am I perfectly clear?!_ ” Cecil yelled at Leland.

Leland whimpered in pain from Cecil’s grip.

“ _I did not hear you!_ ” Cecil’s voice boomed in the small lab.

Leland just bowed his head and nodded. Carlos shook off his shock and ran over to Cecil, grabbing the capo’s elbow.

“Cecil, what are you doing?” He hissed through his teeth.

“I do not tolerate disobedience.” Cecil said as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

Carlos took a deep breath to calm his angry nerves. “I will discipline my team. Okay?”

Cecil’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “I am still the head of the family. I know you have control over the scientific division, but I have the final say.”

Carlos could not believe his ears. This kind of behavior was not acceptable. Cecil was rude and demanding and intimidating and… a different man that then one Carlos had feelings for.

“Cecil,” Carlos said, trying to hide his disappointment. “Could we talk about this later? I prefer to observe, and then make changes.”

Cecil pondered this. “Hmm… so a more overall view before you act. I can understand why that would work. Especially in the scientific field. Alright, we’ll talk tonight.” Cecil smiled. “Just let me know if anyone else disobeys. I’ll take care of it.” Carlos nodded, and apparently Cecil took it as enough cue to leave the laboratory.

Carlos let out a deep breath and slowly walked back to his chair, practically falling into it. Cecil’s mood swings overwhelmed him. Why did the man have to act so horribly? The Cecil he knew was nice and caring and protective and even a little bashful. But then right as Carlos felt himself falling for the sweet blonde, Cecil turned into a harsh, totalitarian ruler. The man showed little mercy.

It… It scared Carlos.

“Wow. I’ve never seen someone get Mr. Palmer to back off like that. Normally he would enact some sort of punishment.” Robert spoke up once the footsteps outside faded. Vithya went to go give the terrified Maureen a hug, and Leland rest his head in his hands, leaning on the counter. Brad just shook his head.

“You… don’t have to call me ‘sir’.” Carlos awkwardly coughed out.

“I’m sorry,” Vithya said in reply. “I doubt we can risk it, sir.”

Carlos leaned against the wall and closed his eyes in defeat.

~

Carlos sat in the sitting room of his apartment, rather than his bed. He did not do much after he visited the laboratory. He went back up and tried to sleep, however every scene of Cecil replayed in his head. Not just today’s display of anger, but the entire incident with Steve Carlsburg, and even when they first met at the bar with Kevin. Carlos wondered why he never chose to recognize the signs before.

He guessed he just assumed that was how the mob boss was supposed to act. It made sense. The man was the head of organized crime. But something just did not sit right with Carlos. What if Cecil did not distinguish his work from his personal life? What if he treated Carlos like another employee?

Carlos dropped his head into his one good hand. He was so lost in thought he did not hear the door open.

“Hi Carlos! I brought dinner!” Cecil bounded in with two trays of food. “Carlos, are you feeling well?” His face fell with concern and he put the trays down on the table in the middle of the room. Carlos lifted his head to glance at Cecil.

“Um, not really. Can we talk?” Carlos mumbled through his fingers.

“Of course.” Cecil sat in front of the scientist. “What is troubling you?”

“Cecil, do you… always act like that? The way you did today in the lab.”

Carlos watched Cecil’s face deadpan. “Oh. You want to talk about that?” Cecil sat up straight. “He disobeyed. I will not tolerate disobedience.”

“Cecil!” Carlos exclaimed, “You can ask for a certain behavior without scaring them half to death. Now every one in the lab is terrified of me! They refuse to call me by my first name. They only call me ‘sir’.”

“But my methods are effective. They now do as they are supposed to.” Cecil nodded.

“I do not want them to call me ‘sir’. I want to be one of their peers, not just their boss.” Carlos pleaded.

Cecil paused, eyebrows knit together in confusion. He looked away from Carlos, leaning back in his chair. “Oh.” He finally mumbled.

“I just…” Cecil flicked his eyes to Carlos as the scientist spoke. “I just feel that I do not know what to expect from you.” His voice dropped. “The you last night was so different from the you today, or when you killed Steve Carlsburg. I do not know which actions I can trust.”

“I would never treat you like that.” Cecil said, his voice low. He looked hurt by Carlos’ words; his face was contorted in sadness, “I would never. You are too perfect.”

Carlos’ face fell. He could not help but feel for the man. He looked so pathetic and sad. “I am not perfect, Cecil.”

“But you are! You have dark, delicate skin; are extremely smart; are so nice; and you have beautiful, wonderful hair. I could not help but fall for you the moment I saw you.” Cecil looked as if he was about to cry.

Carlos was a little taken back by the compliments. The doting slightly freaked him out. Cecil was a little too descriptive in his so called “perfection”. However, Cecil looked so sincere in his descriptions, as if he really believed Carlos was perfect.

“Thank you, Cecil.” Carlos looked away from the blonde. They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds. Carlos felt every word of their conversation rush through his brain. He felt his mind try and process what had just been said.

Cecil broke the silence, breaking Carlos out of his thoughts. “Wha… What can I do to make you feel better?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Um…” Carlos thought to himself for a moment. What would make him feel better? “I think… maybe if you did not act as if you have two opposite personalities. I can understand that you have to be the boss of the Family, but you seem to be a whole other person.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are mean and overbearing and intimidating but then other times you are one of the sweetest people I have ever met. I mean, within fifteen minutes you guaranteed a maid medical help for the rest of her life and then murdered a man in cold blood. I am getting mixed signals.”

Cecil thought this over. “You have a point. I am sorry for scaring you today. I can see why you think the way you do.”

Carlos let out a deep breath of relief. “Thank you. I forgive you. And if there is anything I am doing that bothers you, you can tell me.” Carlos smiled at the capo.

Cecil gave a small smile, his first this evening. “Thank you.” He paused. “May I get a hug?”

“Of course.” Carlos pulled the man into his lap, careful of his bad arm. Cecil curled up against Carlos, clinging to him as if he was afraid Carlos might disappear. Carlos breathed in Cecil’s cologne, resting his head on the capo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time. I had a lot of trouble with this one. Hopefully the next will be easier.
> 
> Join us next time as Carlos heals up nicely and finally starts work. It's been long enough, hasn't it?
> 
> Wanna chat? I'm game. You can talk to me [ here](hitintothecove.tumblr.com). Talk about WTNV quite a bit, as well as reblog a few other things. Sometimes baseball.


	10. A Clean Bill of Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is healing nicely, and Cecil takes the news very well. Also, Dana and Cecil discuss business.

The doctor said Carlos healed up nicely. It had been over two weeks since he was shot. He was told to take it out of the sling for a few hours a day and exercise his arm, and continue to not sleep on it. But otherwise, the wound healed nicely. There was no infection, thank God, and it had closed up.

Carlos had spent the intervening weeks mostly in the laboratory. He was itching to get back to the grind and satisfy scientific curiosity. He fell into a routine. He woke up and spent most of the morning and early afternoon in the laboratory. The five in the lab showed him the current research, and Carlos made decisions on how to move forward. Dana refused to let him work until he was out of the sling. Carlos decided not to argue about it. He liked Dana, but she could be a little overly work driven.

Carlos spent the afternoons either in his living room or in Cecil’s. Sometimes they sat and talked, other times Cecil did paperwork and Carlos read up on various chemicals and poisons. Cecil kept his beautiful wooden radio on during these quiet times.

One day, Carlos walked up to find Cecil and Dana talking in Cecil’s apartment. Dana looked up at him as he entered.

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you. I can go to my apartment.” Carlos said.

“No need.” Dana replied. “You may stay if you would like. We are just discussing work. And considering how close you two are you will hear about it anyway…” Dana glared at Cecil, who gave a sheepish grin in reply.

Carlos shook his head and grabbed his book. He took off his sling and settled down on a spare chair away from the fireplace. He was currently reading about various tasteless poisons, and how to store them. Never did he think he would use this kind of knowledge.

“Whiskey sales are up, but wine sales are down.” Carlos overheard Dana talking.

“Wine? Really?” Cecil asked. “I would have thought that wine would have been one drink that people always wanted.”

“Rico told me yesterday that as the feds try and enforce the law more, people order stronger stuff. As for why, do not ask me.” Dana crossed her legs.

Cecil sat back on the couch. He was back to his normal wardrobe of bright colored shirts and outrageous ties. Carlos found himself staring at Cecil’s slicked back hair and the man’s pale skin against the deep purple of the silk shirt. The darkness of the clothes only made Cecil look paler, as if a ghost. Carlos caught himself staring, coughed to himself, and continued reading.

Cecil looked back to the scientist. “Carlos, are you doing alright?” Dana gave a concerned glance.

“Oh, yes.” Carlos nodded, pointed to the book. “Just reading up on various poisons.”

Dana spoke up next. “What have you found?”

“Did you know heated arsenic smells similar to garlic?” Carlos blurted out.

“… Garlic?” Cecil asked.

“Um. Yes.” Both Cecil and Dana were staring at Carlos as if he was crazy. Carlos gave an awkward, quick smile.

“How can we use it?” Cecil coughed out.

“Well, I need to continue researching, but if it smells like garlic it could be put in a dish that has real garlic in it, and would be practically undetectable.” Cecil gave Carlos a malicious smile, while Dana gave an evil smirk.

“Anything else you found out, Carlos?” Dana asked.

“Cyanide smells like almonds.” Carlos stated.

“Well then,” Dana purred, “I hope our friends over at Desert Bluffs enjoy garlic bread and almond cocktails.” Cecil nodded in agreement. Carlos stared doe eyed at the two as they turned away from him. There was something almost a little enthralling about knowing his scientific skills will be used to secretly poison others.

That was another thought Carlos never thought he would have. Was he seriously now excited about murdering someone else with _science_?

“Anyhow,” Dana continued. “I suggest we rework what we sell to reflect the market demand and…”

Carlos let his mind wander as the two spoke. It slowly dawned on him that he now had the power over a number of people’s lives. He had the knowledge to take life away, and the people he now lived with surely would make him use this knowledge to its fullest extent. He knew he should be scared and disgusted by this, but something deep within himself found this exciting. He never really had power before…

A loud knocking at the door tore Carlos from his less than savory thoughts and interrupted the conversation between the two others.

“Who is it?” Called Cecil.

“Your Godmother!” Josie’s voice rang out.

“You may enter!” Cecil called back. One of Angels opened the door, letting Josie in. All of her Angels were with her. One held out an arm for her to hold as she walked, while her other hand held a cane. She slowly hobbled over to the couch, taking a seat.

“Cecil, I do not like the way business is going.” Josie stated, looking at the fireplace.

“Yes, Godmother.” Came the only reply.

“We have lost money with the lack of wine sales. We need to remedy this.” Carlos thought the way she moved and talked was similar to a concerned grandmother. She occasionally leaned over and waved her hands in the air. The picture would be complete if only she nagged on Cecil to get married, instead of sell illegal drinks.

“We are considering going into other types of alcohol, Godmother.” Cecil said.

“Nonsense! The only other type we do not sell is moonshine, and we will not stoop down to Desert Bluffs level of selling that poison to our paying customers.” Josie talked, waving her hands around to emphasis her point. Carlos saw Dana, sigh and crumple up a piece of paper, throwing it in the trash bin. “I want you to focus more on the supplier. Increase the quality of what we sell, as well as decrease the amount of wine and increase the amount of other alcohols.”

Cecil took a deep breath and nodded. “Of course, Godmother.”

Josie gave a sharp nod. “Good.” She stood up with the help of her Angels. They helped walk her out the door, slamming the wood shut behind them.

Dana rolled her eyes. “I sometimes forget that she always has final say.”

“You had better remember.” Cecil scolded. “You are directly behind me for that position. I do not have any children.”

“I did not ask for this.” Dana sighed.

“Me neither.” Cecil replied, his voice flat. “But we do what we must do. Go get the information about our suppliers, will you?”

Dana nodded, gathering her things and placing them in her bag. “I will get them to you tomorrow. I have an errand I must run soon.”

“What is that?” Cecil asked, genuinely curious.

“I am picking up a new dress from the tailor.” Dana smiled.

“Is it that royal purple one you were telling me about?”

“Yes. I’m really excited.”

Cecil smiled up at her. “You will look stunning in it. Not that you do not normally look stunning.”

“Thanks.” Dana walked to the door. “Goodbye, boys.”

Both Carlos and Cecil said their farewells. The moment Dana left, Cecil stretched and yawned, falling over onto the couch, face down.

Carlos put down his book and walked over to the couch, leaning over the back. “Rough day, dear?”

“Hmmmfp.” Cecil mumbled into the couch cushion.

“I cannot understand you.” Carlos said.

Cecil flipped onto his back, looking up at Carlos. “Yes. Very busy. How is your arm doing?”

Carlos poked his shoulder. “Much better. I do not have to wear the sling for long periods of time now.”

“Wonderful! I am glad you are healing so well.” Cecil smiled. “You should join me on the couch.”

Carlos walked around the couch, laying down next to Cecil. There was not a huge amount of space, but Carlos did not mind being close to the man. Cecil did not seem to mind either. They wrapped their arms around the other, legs tangled and dangling off the edge of the couch.

“How was the lab today?” Cecil asked.

“Boring. Same old same old. But they stopped calling me sir.” Carlos shrugged.

“That’s good. I’m really trying to be more cautious about my temper.” Cecil squeezed Carlos closer, resting his head against the scientist’s chest.

“Oh?” Carlos asked.

“I had to talk to some people in the family today. It could have gone better, but I did not have any outbursts.”

“That is good. Who did you have to meet with?” Carlos started to pet Cecil’s head.

“Just some other people in the Family. Not maids or anything. Just some soldiers and other advisors.”

“What did they say?”

“Some offered compliments, others tried to convince me of things I do not want to do.”

Carlos’ hand paused. “That is a horribly vague sentence, Cecil.”

“Well…” Cecil hesitated, burying his face further against Carlos. “Some think I made the wrong decision regarding our scientific division.”

Carlos pulled away just slightly to look down at Cecil. “Is there something I should know?”

“It’s not big,” Cecil tried to sound reassuring, however he only sounded tired and disheartened. “It is just that some of the advisors in the Family think I should have picked a different scientist. One who is… you know… white.” The moment the sentence left his mouth Cecil reburied his face into Carlos, holding the scientist even tighter.

Carlos hesitated, letting his head fall back onto the couch. “Oh. I see.”

“I am sorry Carlos. I wanted to hit them all on the spot. They will never understand how perfect of a person you are, and how brilliant of a scientist you are, and how you were always the only choice.

“I am not perfect, Cecil.” Carlos resumed petting the blonde-almost-white hair of his lover’s head.

Cecil did not reply to that. He only waited about a minute before resuming his story. “I did not lash out at them, even though I wanted to. I calmly informed them that it was my decision and they are not to question it.”

Carlos gave a small, quick smile. “I am so proud of you, Cecil. And thank you so much for protecting me.”

The scientist pulled the capo up to eye level, kissing the man. Carlos let one hand cradle Cecil’s head while the other wrapped around the other’s waist. He felt Cecil place one hand on his hip, rubbing slow circles through Carlos’ pants. Their hips pressed up against each other as they kissed.

Carlos did not want to break away. Cecil was so gentle, so loving. He could kiss and cuddle Cecil forever. Carlos felt himself melt against Cecil’s warm skin. He never wanted to move.

Cecil was the one to break the kiss, much to Carlos’ dismay. The scientist gave a fake pout, looking at how Cecil’s hair was now everywhere and in every shape.

Cecil smiled. “I also did not lash out at some Family Members asking for an underserved pay raise.”

“Really?” Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I just threatened them.” Cecil looked up at the dark skinned man with puppy eyes.

Carlos giggled, pulling Cecil close against his chest. “Well, it is a start.”

Cecil leaned up, recapturing Carlos’s lips.

~

Cecil took the news of Carlos not having to use the arm sling anymore fantastically well. The moment Carlos walked into Cecil’s apartment that afternoon he found himself pressed up against the wall by his beloved blonde. Cecil kissed him breathless, leaving him aching for more.

Cecil pulled back, beaming down at the scientist.

“Why, hello there.” Carlos said to the smiling blonde.

“Hi.” Cecil did not stop grinning.

“I see you got the news I am out of my arm sling.” Cecil nodded enthusiastically in reply.

“Do you have any work left today?” Carlos asked. Cecil shook his head and stared at Carlos with big puppy eyes.

“What is with that look?” Carlos laughed. “Let’s lay down on the couch.”

Cecil jumped over to the couch, falling over onto it with arms wide open. Carlos laughed again and lay down next to the blonde, giving him a slight peck on the lips. Cecil returned the favor before wrapping Carlos in his arms and kissing the scientist.

Carlos found his hands pressed up against Cecil’s chest. He let his hand roam; delighted at the moans he received from Cecil. Carlos wanted to hear more of that beautiful voice. He let his thumbs hook onto the capo’s suspenders, pulling them down of the man’s shoulders.

Cecil apparently enjoyed the action, as he kissed Carlos more deeply in response. Just as Carlos began to enjoy the taste of Cecil’s mouth, the capo flipped them around, so Carlos’ back pressed up against the back of the couch. Cecil’s fingers went straight for the buttons on the top of Carlos’ shirt, never breaking the kiss.

Carlos moved to help him when a loud pounding came at the door. Cecil made a high-pitched shrieking noise and fell off the couch. Carlos sat up, lending a hand to help Cecil stand. The capo quickly pulled his suspenders on and smoothed out his hair, walking to the door.

“Yes?” He said as he opened the door.

Carlos saw standing Janice, the maid with the knee problem. Her hair fell out of her bun and her eyes were wide and pleading.

“Mr. Palmer, sir, you must come quickly. It is Godmother Josie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not done with the 'Major Character Death' tag. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, next chapter has porn. So that's fun.
> 
> Wanna bother me? You can do so here: http://hitintothecove.tumblr.com
> 
> I normally would link it but I am so tired right now.


	11. We All Grow Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is not called "Old Woman" Josie for nothing.
> 
> Carlos learns about the hierarchy of the Family, as well as some things about Cecil. Also, porn.

Cecil ran off, taking the elevator. Carlos and the maid tried to catch up with him, but were caught on the top floor by the closed elevator doors.

“What’s the matter with Josie?” Carlos asked the maid.

“She is ill. Well, I mean, her illness has gotten worse.” She pushed the button for the elevator and stepped back to wait.

“How bad was her illness before?” Carlos asked.

“Bad enough she had to move here. She used to live with a different family, but she moved here right about when you came.” Carlos made a humming noise in understanding.

“Oh, Sir, I must tell you something.” Janice looked up at Carlos.

“What’s that?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“You were so kind to me. I just wanted to thank you for everything you did. I have a knee brace now!” Janice gave a bright smile and lifted her skirt for him to see her brace. Carlos smiled back. “I can walk up seven flights of stairs now with no problem!”

“That’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you.” Carlos clapped his hands together in joy.

“You are so kind, sir,” Janice continued. Carlos’ face fell. “I would not be here without you. You are the best scientist in the whole world! I only wish--”

“You do not have to do that.” Carlos interrupted. “And you do not have to call me sir.” Janice cocked her head to the side, pondering what he said.

She finally looked back at him. “Alright. We always have to do that with Cecil, but I can understand why you wouldn’t like it.” She smiled as the elevator arrived.

~

Carlos arrived at Josie’s room. Cecil was at her bedside, with Dana sitting in a chair off in the far corner. The Angels paced around the room. Josie herself was in bed, glancing lazily at a doctor sitting opposite to Cecil.

Carlos walked over to Cecil, kneeling beside the capo. Cecil paid Carlos no heed. He merely kept his focus on the woman in bed.

The doctor, however, looked up and nodded to Carlos. He then looked back to Josie.

“Now, Godmother,” The doctor said, “If anything worsens I want you to send someone to get me. I live on the second floor. I do not want you to get out of bed. Okay?”

Josie smiled and spoke in a strained yet cheerful voice. “Of course, my good boy. Now tell me, is Mr. Scientist doing well?” She pointed to Carlos, whose eyes went wide. Josie winked at Carlos.

“He is fine. Just worry about yourself. I will be back tomorrow.” The doctor stood, turning to Cecil.

“Sir, I know you are worried, but do take care of yourself. The Family will not do well if both its Underboss and Capo are incapacitated.” Cecil nodded and waved the doctor away.

As soon as the Doctor left, Josie turned to Cecil. “Cecil, dear, you are too pale. Go get some food with Carlos. Maybe you could talk about some exciting scientific discoveries or something.”

Cecil did not budge. “But Godmother-”

“Do as I say, Cecil.” The capo hesitated before standing up to talk to Dana. “Carlos,” The woman said, “Come here and let me see your shoulder.”

“Uh, yes Godmother.” Carlos scooted into Cecil’s empty chair, moving his collar to the side. Josie seemed content with the result and settled back into her bed. “Godmother, if it is not too much for me to ask, what happened?”

“Oh Carlos, it is nothing.” Josie waved him off as if he asked a silly question. “I am just old, is all. My bones and joints sometimes don’t work. I knew they were getting worse, and Cecil made me move here to be with his doctor. I guess I don’t blame him, but what am I going to do? I have survived seven shoot-outs, two bombings, and a raid. I’m well past my time.”

Josie gently pat Carlos’ hand before scooting back into her pillows, closing her eyes. Cecil tugged on Carlos’ shirt.

“Come on. Let’s go. Dana is going to watch her.” Cecil did not wait for an answer before walking to the door.

Carlos sat up and ran after the capo. He walked close behind Cecil until they got into the elevator.

“My apartment, please.” Carlos told the operator. Cecil looked over to Carlos, confused.

No one spoke a word on the ride up. As soon as the doors opened Carlos took Cecil outside and walked over to his apartment, letting them both inside.

Cecil looked around before speaking. “I really do have work I need to finish.”

“Oh no,” Carlos interjected, “I’m going to make you dinner and you are going to relax the rest of the night.”

“Carlos…” Cecil said in an admittedly intimidating voice.

The scientist shook off the feeling Cecil’s tone left and stood his ground. “Cecil, you have been very busy. You need to relax. Let me take care of you. You heard what Josie said.” Carlos took both of the mob boss’s hands in his own. Carlos knew how much Cecil loved Josie, and this with the added stress of the Desert Bluffs Family would not comfort Cecil in any way. Carlos just wanted to see the man smile.

Cecil hesitated. “Um, okay. I guess you have a point.”

Carlos gave Cecil a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you. What would you like for dinner?”

“Soup, if that is okay.”

“That’s wonderful.”

~

Carlos put on the lid to the pot and waited for the broth to simmer. Cecil sat at the small breakfast table in the corner, watching the scientist work. At first, Cecil kept to himself, upset over everything that happened that day. Carlos understood and tried to keep the conversation off Josie, and more about what he had found in the lab.

“So if I am correct, we will have vials of this poison ready to use by next week.”

“That’s wonderful. I didn’t expect this kind of progress this quickly.” Cecil kept a melancholy expression as the conversation progressed. Carlos crossed his arms and looked at the sad man.

“Cecil, do you want to talk about it? I can tell you’re really upset.” Carlos asked, trying to be of some comfort.

Cecil sighed and fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. “I’m just worried, I guess. I know Josie’s days are numbered, but I still don’t want to deal with it.”

Carlos walked over and pulled up a chair next to Cecil’s. He started to gently rub between the man’s shoulders. “I understand. It’s not going to be easy, but I trust you can pull through.”

Cecil leaned to rest on Carlos’ shoulder. “I’m glad someone does.”

They stayed this way for a few minutes, before Carlos started thinking. “If Josie is the Underboss with no children, who will take her place?”

Cecil glared up at the scientist, pointing to himself before settling back into Carlos’ shoulder.

“Oh.” Carlos wrapped an arm around his capo, almost protectively. He did not like to think about what Cecil might have to go through as someone with that much power. What might happen to Cecil.

“Dana is next in line for my spot. Also Carlos?” Cecil said.

“Yes?”

“The pot is boiling over.”

Carlos whipped his head around to see the boiling pot. He ran over to it, swearing all the way, taking off the lid and turning down the heat.

“Well, I mean, that’s one way to simmer the broth.” Carlos gave a sheepish smile.

Cecil chuckled. “You slay me.”

Carlos bowed before going to stir the soup.

“Carlos, I have been meaning to ask. Why do you have five pounds of onions?” Cecil pointed to the burlap bag of onions sitting on the kitchen counter.

Carlos looked Cecil dead in the eye. “Bad things happen when I run out of onions.”

The capo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Bad things?”

“Yes. I don’t like to talk about it.” Carlos turned back to the pot.

Cecil blinked a few times before settling into the back of his chair. After a minute Carlos brought over two bowls of soup and sat down across from Cecil at the table.

Cecil took a sip, his face growing into a smile. “It’s delicious. Thank you so much.”

“Always for you.” Carlos smiled back and took a sip himself. They ate in silence with the occasional slurp or clink of a spoon. Cecil did not speak again until he had finished.

“Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t really want to go back to my apartment.”

“Sure. Whatever you want.” Carlos finished off his own bowl of soup, grabbing the dishes and putting them in the sink.

“You’re really sweet. I love you.” Carlos looked around. Cecil’s face was contorted into something resembling sorrow and guilt. His arms were crossed over his chest, making him appear smaller than normal.

“I love you too. But what brought on the sudden declaration of love? Not that I’m complaining.” Carlos walked over to sit with Cecil at the table again.

Cecil shrugged. “You deal with all this. You deal with me. And yet you stay. I’ve never had a guy do that before. They never liked this life. You’re just so gentle and probably the last person who would stick around. I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m sorry, I’m babbling.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Carlos comforted. “I love you. And I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

Cecil nodded, leaning against Carlos.

“You tired?” Carlos asked.

Cecil nodded again. “I don’t want to sleep yet. I just sort of want to lay in bed and read.”

“Fair enough. How about you do that while I clean up and take a bath?”

“Sure. That sounds good.” Carlos kissed the top of Cecil’s head.

~

Carlos walked into the bedroom in his bathrobe, hair still dripping. Cecil ended up reading one of the scientist’s research books on Darwin’s theories. Carlos wondered if Cecil was genuinely interested in the subject, or if he wanted something to talk to Carlos about. Either way, Carlos did like the look of the half naked capo in his bed reading scientific theories. Cecil just seemed so engrossed in the book, as if it could tell him everything he needed to know about life.

Carlos crawled into bed, trying not to disturb the blonde. His plan seemed to work, even if the scientist was not the most graceful man on the planet. Carlos leaned over near Cecil’s shoulder. Cecil appeared to be intently studying a picture of a capybara.

“Is this really a rodent? As in, mice?” Cecil asked, looking at Carlos’ wet head.

“Yes it is. I mean, they are not exactly related as we normally associate with humans, such as a sibling or parent, but they are related. They are in the same order.”

Cecil’s face lit up. “Neat!” He exclaimed. He put the book on the nightstand, and then turned back around to kiss Carlos’ wet hair. “You’re so smart.” Cecil cooed.

Carlos titled his head up to kiss Cecil on the lips. “You’re too kind.”

“I only speak the truth. Well, around you, that is.” Carlos giggled and kissed Cecil again, pulling the capo until he was on top of the scientist.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil’s torso. He pulled the blonde closer, deepening the kiss. Cecil ran his tongue along Carlos’ bottom lip. Carlos opened his mouth and let Cecil gently nip at his lip. Carlos let himself get lost in the taste of Cecil’s mouth. Carlos could taste just a trace of red wine on the capo. The dark skinned man wanted more, wrapping his arms around Cecil’s shoulders and digging his nails into the blonde’s skin.

Cecil gasped and moaned in response, thrusting his hips directly into Carlos’. The movement took Carlos by surprise. He took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes flew open to a concerned looking Cecil.

“Oh, I’m sorry Carlos. I didn’t mean to startle you. I just… um…” Cecil averted his eyes, and suddenly Carlos became aware of something pressing against his thigh.

Carlos rolled Cecil onto his back. Cecil covered his bright red face with his arm.

“Would you like to go further, my Cecil?” Carlos asked in the sultriest voice he could manage.

“Y-yes please.” Cecil mumbled through his arm. Carlos bent down to kiss Cecil’s abdomen. Cecil groaned in response, his hips twitching up just slightly. Carlos kissed the pale skin down to the hem of Cecil pajama pants. He reached up to pull on the laces, undoing the bow and finally pulling Cecil’s pants off him entirely.

Carlos sat up to look at the man naked on his bed. Cecil looked stunning on his back, completely naked and hard for him. Carlos felt himself grow hard just at the sight.

Cecil looked up at Carlos, craning his neck. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

“No. You just look gorgeous.” Cecil whined in response.

“You are too sweet.” Cecil went back to resting his head on the pillow.

Carlos bent down and kissed Cecil where his thigh met his hip. “Just tell me if you don’t like something, and I’ll stop, okay?” Cecil made a noise of agreement.

Carlos wrapped his hand around Cecil’s length, gently stroking it until it was completely hard. Cecil moaned at the touch. When Carlos saw that Cecil was completely hard, he, very gently, kissed the head of Cecil’s penis.

Cecil gasped and whispered Carlos’ name. The scientist took this as a cue to continue. He licked all over, with one hand still rubbing Cecil’s penis while the other held down Cecil’s hip. Cecil groaned.

“Oh, Carlos, more, please. Your mouth feels so good!”

Carlos sucked the head before starting to take Cecil in as far as he could. The delicious noise Cecil made in response only made Carlos want more. The darker skinned man rubbed himself through the fabric of his robe.

“Ahh! Oh Carlos! Yes, oh yes!” Cecil placed a hand in Carlos’ hair, gripping. Carlos moaned around Cecil at the feeling. Cecil’s eyes flew open at that.

“Carlos! Oh, please, more!” He exclaimed. Carlos took a deep breath through his nose and started moving his head up and down around Cecil. Cecil moaned, each time seemingly getting louder and louder.

Carlos moved his hand from his own erection to help hold down Cecil’s hips. Cecil was getting close. The scientist began to taste the capo.

Carlos hummed around Cecil, and that’s when Cecil lost it. He arched his back off the bed, practically yelling Carlos’ name. Carlos felt Cecil come, swallowing around the blonde, milking him until he was done.

Carlos crawled up to Cecil, taking the oversensitive man in his arms. He let Cecil take a few breaths before speaking. “Was it good?”

“Very.” Cecil kissed Carlos, running his hand through the scientist’s hair. “I dare say your mouth is absolutely wonderful.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Cecil smiled and pushed Carlos onto his back.

“Now, let me take care of you.” Cecil untied Carlos’ bathrobe, pushing the fabric off of Carlos’ body, revealing how hard Carlos was.

“You seem excited.” Cecil purred. Carlos felt his dick twitch at Cecil’s deep voice.

“Well, when you keep talking and making noises like that.”

“Hmm.” Cecil hummed in agreement, before taking Carlos with one hand while the other rubbed Cecil’s chest.

Carlos tried to hold back a low moan rising in his chest. He was already so hard. It would not take much for him to come. Cecil brushed his thumb over the head of Carlos’ erection. The scientist bucked his hips up at the feeling.

“You’re so eager.” Oh god, Carlos felt Cecil’s voice go straight to his throbbing penis. Why did the man tease like this?

“Oh please, Cecil, more.” Carlos panted out.

“Alright. As you wish, my Carlos.” Cecil bent down and licked Carlos. He took the head in his mouth, sucking.

Carlos could barely take it. Cecil’s mouth was so warm and wet. Carlos knew he would not last long like this.

“I’m so close, Cecil.” Carlos forced out.

Cecil made a noise of questioning, and Carlos felt the orgasm hit him. His vision whited out and that was all he could feel. It just felt _too good._

He felt Cecil hug him as he came down from his high. They both lay there, pressed up against each other, with nothing but the sounds of panting filling the room. Eventually, Cecil moved to pull up the blanket over them.

“Good?” Cecil asked.

Carlos hummed. “Very.”

Cecil pet Carlos’ hair. “I’m sorry you have to deal with all this.” He said after a moment’s pause.

“I am very happy to deal with the treatment I just got.” Carlos said.

The capo laughed and pulled Carlos in closer. “Well, okay. But I meant everything that happened today. You weren’t born for life in the Family Business.”

Carlos shrugged. “Maybe not, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing porn. I really don't know what to think about it.
> 
> Wanna comment? You can at http://hitintothecove.tumblr.com. I reblog a bunch of stuff. At lot of Night Vale and sports.


	12. The Experiment is Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and his team of scientist complete the poison for the Family, but now Carlos must tell his superiors about it.

Vithya finished pouring the clear liquid into the glass vials. The scientific team had been working on this poison concoction ever since Carlos had arrived.

“And this is the poison for ingestion?” Carlos asked.

“Yep. It’s not odorless as we hoped, but it is clear and tasteless.” Vithya answered.

“Hey Carlos.” Carlos turned around to see Leland and Maureen standing together with a concerned look on their faces.

“Yes? What’s the matter?”

“We know you’ve been ill these past few weeks, and you haven’t received any gun training at all.” Leland said.

Carlos felt hit with another responsibility. He had completely forgotten about gun training. Cecil had refused to let the scientist go into training while injured, and Carlos guessed they both sort of forgot with everything that had happened.

“My god, I had forgotten.” Carlos said.

“So,” Maureen spoke up, holding a little bottle in her hand, “We made you this. It’s what we were working on before you came here. This corrosive acid will burn anyone you throw it at. A chemical bomb, if you will.”

Carlos took the bottle, examining the yellow contents. The bottle was sealed tight, however would easily break if thrown. It was just small enough to fit in his pocket, yet plenty to do some serious damage.

“Here is the report on it.” Leland held up a stack of papers. “This tells you all that went into it.”

Carlos let out a shaky breath. “Thank you. Let’s hope I never have to use it.”

Maureen smiled. “I would rather have it than not.”

“Fair enough.”

~

Carlos walked over to the front desk, where Dana sat. She looked up from her papers, placing down the pen in her hand.

“Hey, Carlos. What’s shaking?” Dana rested her head on her fists, looking up at Carlos.

“Hi Dana. Can I speak with you privately?” Carlos’ fingers wrapped around the small glass vials in his pockets.

“Sure.” Dana slid off her chair. “Jonathan! Cover for me!”

A man in a dark suit walked over to the front desk, taking her place. Dana led Carlos over to a small room down the hall. She turned on the lights to reveal a small conference room.

Carlos walked over to a chair and took a seat. Dana sat on the table, her knees hovering by his shoulders. Even resting casually, she sat as though she was trained to intimidate from birth. She probably was.

“What’s up?” Dana asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“This.” Carlos took out the vials of poison from his pocket, handing them to Dana. He decided to keep his chemical bomb to himself.

Dana gasped as if she had just been presented with jewels or fine fur. She took one of the vials in her hands, cradling it in her hands.

“This is wonderful! Have you told Cecil?” She held up the vial to the light.

“Not yet. He’s in a meeting with Rico. I figured you would want to see, though.”

Dana smiled brightly. “You were correct in that assumption. How should we use this?”

“I personally think it’d be best put into drinks. It’s crystal clear and tasteless. However,” Carlos tapped his nails on the table, drawing Dana’s undivided attention. “This is where it gets tricky.”

Dana frowned. “Oh?” She said, moving from the table to the chair next to Carlos’.

“We had to rush the process in light of… recent events.” Dana nodded in understanding and placed the vials on the table. “It is not odorless.”

The girl made a noise of disappointment. “That is a setback. Is the odor very detectable?”

“Yes. You can see for yourself.” Carlos uncorked a vial and held it up to Dana’s nose. She took a sniff and recoiled into the back of her seat.

“It smells of garlic. It’s not strong but it’s definitely there.” Dana pointed out.

“Exactly.” Carlos replaced the cork and sighed. He had no idea what Dana would do with this. She had more authority than him, but with that much of a scent she might see it as useless.

“I am not exactly sure what then. I would just bribe Rico to spike the drinks of members of Desert Bluffs, but they might not fall for it.” Dana sat back, thinking. “What do you think, Carlos?”

Carlos was not normally a stratigist, and the question took him by surprise. He cleared his throat and tried to continue. “I, uh, maybe it still can?”

Dana quirked an eyebrow and Carlos continued. “What if the drinks were served with a strong smelling food? Everyone would just say the smell was from the food, and not the drink.”

Dana’s mouth curled into a malicious smile. “Carlos Hernandez, you are brilliant. You’re a natural. Better than those half wits the Family normally employs.”

Carlos sat in shock at the compliments. “O-oh?” came his forced reply.

Dana nodded. “You have a strong understanding of the mechanics. I guess that comes with being a scientist. But that gives you a good foundation for making decisions on the correct course of action.” Dana dramatically clenched her fist in the air as if she held the Olympic torch. She was just as expressive as Cecil, but with a little more grace to her movements. “You know how the weapon works, and thereby know how to use it.”

Carlos was so entraced by her speech he almost forgot to respond. He shook his head and stuttered out a reply. “Oh um, thank you.”

“You have potential.” Dana stood, grabbing the vials. “Keep it up and you’ll go places within the Family. I’ll take these to Cecil. I have a meeting with him in an hour.”

Carlos stood to open the door for her. “Thank you. I think I will return to the lab.”

Dana smiled. “Then I know where to find you.”

~

Carlos walked into Cecil’s empty apartment. He figured the capo was finishing up a meeting. Carlos took this as a blessing; free time seemed rare nowadays.

He walked over to the beautiful radio, turning it on. It turned on to Cecil’s favorite station, WZZZ. It was nothing but a woman reciting numbers. Quite honestly, it freaked Carlos out ever since he heard it after waking up from his injury, but he learned to tune it out as white noise. He tried not to focus on it too much.

The scientist grabbed his book on the physics of explosions and stretched out on the couch. He got into the habit of reading a chapter a day, and then taking notes after on what he learned. Just because he already had a degree in science did not mean he had to stop learning. Cecil has access to more books than Carlos ever had. He is not going to waste an opportunity.

Carlos finished his chapter and picked up his notebook. He found he could not focus on his work. He finally gave the requested poison. Suddenly that burden was gone, and he could relax. Did not even try and resist the temptation to let his mind wander.

He took his pencil and started sketching. It had been so long since he drew for pleasure. Carlos was not a fantastic artist, but decent enough that others in the scientific community could understand his diagrams and models.

He let his hand take over and his mind wander. As much as he tried to stop and think about work, his mind constantly drifted to the people he lived with. Last he heard Josie’s health was still failing at a rapid rate, and Dana had taken over a lot of responsibilities. Cecil was everywhere, trying to run the Family. At the end of the day he would just collapse on his bed, right next to Carlos.

Carlos would normally help Cecil out of his day clothes and into his nightclothes, although that time recently took longer and longer. Not that either of them were about to complain. The sight of Cecil squirming and moaning and so aroused was more than beautiful in Carlos’ eyes. Carlos figured it helped the blonde relax at the end of the day. It surely helped the scientist.

Carlos shook out of his thoughts. It was 2:30 in the afternoon and Cecil _wasn’t even here_. He did not need to be getting aroused.

Carlos decided to think about work Cecil instead. The intimidating capo with a Family business to run. At first, this side of Cecil scared the living daylights out of the scientist. But now… well, now Carlos admired it. Cecil had such a presence and a force. Carlos wondered if he could become that kind of man.

Carlos broke out of his daydreams upon hearing a crackle from the radio. He looked at his notebook, realizing he had drawn a profile of Cecil. Carlos smiled. It didn’t look half bad. For not having Cecil actually there, it was surprisingly recognizable. He guessed all those nights of allowing his mouth to study Cecil’s skin really did pay off.

The radio cracked once more, and Carlos finally had the mind to look at it. The radio rarely crackled. It was so well made that those kinds of noises generally were avoided. Also, WZZZ was fairly decent about their recordings.

Carlos listened in, not wanting to move from his seat. He flipped a page in his notebook.

“Twenty-three.” Came the woman’s voice. “Forty…No…Forty… _You can’t make me!_ ” She screamed. Carlos sat absolutely terrified, eyes wide open and unable to move a muscle.

“Forty… No…Please…I want to be free…Forty… stop…I-” The woman was cut off by an ear piercing amount of static. Carlos felt himself shake in his spot.

Next, Carlos heard someone grab a microphone. “Hello!” rang the voice.

Carlos felt his heart drop. His skin crawled and he suddenly felt cold and clammy. He could recognize that voice anywhere. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be possible.

“Cecil, cousin. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Carlos forgot to breathe. He gasped, still quaking in his spot. However, something, in the very back of his mind, told his hand to start writing what Kevin had to say.

“I heard your Godmother is not doing well. That really is a pity. In case you were wondering, Godmother Josephine is doing splendid! Better health than ever. You are probably wondering how I am talking to you this way. Well, I found out which radio station you listen to, you only listen to one, it was very easy, and there is nothing a little… persuasion can’t do. Anyway, I would like my scientist, you know, Carlos? I will be waiting at the corner of Maple and Elm for you to give him to me. If you do not show up tomorrow at nine at night, well, let’s just say Josie won’t be the only one ill. Bye-Bye, dear cousin.” Kevin purred. Carlos dropped his pencil on the couch. The woman who recites the numbers came on, panting. Eventually, she returned to doing as she always did. Reciting possibly useless numbers over and over again. Carlos jumped over the back of the couch to turn the blasted radio off.

Kevin just threatened Cecil. Kevin thought Cecil received the message. If Cecil didn’t show up Carlos may never see Cecil again. Or Dana. Or someone else.

Too many emotions ran through Carlos’ head. He hobbled over to the couch, trying to take deep breaths. He saw his notebook thrown to the side. He managed to get the entire message, if a bit sloppily. He had to give it to Cecil or… or…no…or…

A quick knock came from the door. Carlos nearly knocked a lamp over in fear. He could still hear is heart beating in his ears, loud on the nerves by his eardrums. Everything in his head hurt. God why, what was going on?

The knocking came again. Carlos took one last breath, smoothing his hair back. He had to remain calm. “Enter.” He said, surprised at how steady his voice sounded.

Tamika appeared at the door. She was the last person Carlos expected to see. “Mr. Hernandez.” She said, her voice flat.

“Yes?” He questioned. He edged closer to her.

“Godmother is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the home stretch. Only a few more chapters, you guys.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Wanna chat? You can find me [here](http://hitintothecove.tumblr.com). I reblog some WTNV, among other things. Just so you know, now that the baseball season is in full swing, I do reblog quite a bit of sports stuff.


	13. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Josie gone and Kevin's threat, the Night Vale Family prepares for a stand-off.

Carlos ran out the door, Tamika trailing behind. He rushed over to the elevator. Luckily, the operator stood, door open, waiting for the two. He quickly closed the door and went to Josie’s floor without being told.

Carlos looked down at the girl. She was keeping it together very well, much better than Carlos. The scientist had not recovered well from that disturbing radio message. Kevin’s voice replayed in his head over and over. All he seemed to hear was Kevin’s voice and his own heart pounding. He needed to hear something else.

“You know, Tamika,” The girl lazily looked at Carlos, folding her arms across her chest, “You could have said that in a less jarring way.”

Tamika huffed. “I was told to get you fast. It was the fastest way I could say it.”

Carlos couldn’t argue. He hummed a noise of acknowledgement before turning to look at the floor. He really couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Soon the operator opened the doors, letting the duo out. Carlos jogged to Josie’s room just as the doctor left. The doctor grabbed Carlos by the arm and spoke in a low voice.

“Heart attack. Tragic, but not unexpected.” Carlos nodded and peaked in the room.

The room was completely quiet. Josie’s bodyguards were all spread out around. Most were hunched in various chairs. They looked so unprofessional, but then Carlos remembered what happened to the woman they protected. Josie’s body lay on the bed, peaceful, with a blanket up to her chest. She was lucky enough to look like she slept in death. Carlos was thankful. Dana had her head down on the side of the bed, resting her forehead on folded arms. She didn’t make a noise, but she obviously had been crying. She gripped a wet handkerchief in her hand.

Cecil stood in a shadowed corner, by himself. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Carlos walked in as quietly as he could. Only a few of the bodyguards looked up at the scientist. He walked over to Cecil, leaning on a wall close to the capo.

“Cec?” Carlos whispered. As sad as it was that the Godmother was dead, Kevin was a more pressing matter at the moment. And as far as the Desert Bluffs member knew, Josie was still alive.

Cecil made a guttural grunting sound. He didn’t turn to look at Carlos. Carlos sighed.

“Cecil, can I talk to you outside?” Carlos placed his hand on Cecil’s arm, rubbing small circles. The feeling of Cecil’s warmth through the shirt grounded the scientist. While the pounding in his head had stopped, Kevin’s words still haunted him. He needed Cecil with him.

Cecil looked at Carlos, pausing a second before nodding silently and walking to the door. Carlos took a deep breath and followed.

Cecil closed the door to Josie’s room once they had exited. He leaned on opposite wall, looking at Carlos.

“Yes? What is it sweetie?” Cecil’s voice was low, obviously concerned but preoccupied.

“There’s been a… problem with Desert Bluffs.” Carlos forced out, never losing eye contact with Cecil.

Cecil’s face fell. “What do you mean?”

Carlos calmed his nerves before retelling his tale. “I was listening to the radio, and Kevin came on.”

“What?” Cecil looked at Carlos. The scientist felt the capo’s eyes boring holes into his own, blue irises cutting into his skin.

“I wrote down the message. It’s not good. You need to see it.” Cecil’s gaze did not move, and Carlos heard a low growl come from the blonde. As much as he knew that the anger was not directed at him, Carlos still felt terror at the sight.

Eventually Cecil let out an angry breath, and motioned toward the elevator. Carlos hung his head and walked in that direction. Cecil did not speak on the ride up, with both men staring at their shoes for the entirety of the trip.

The capo was the first to enter the apartment, obviously waiting for the message from Kevin. He did not speak, but rather suddenly motioned for Carlos to give him the paper.

Carlos almost tripped over himself as he rushed to give Cecil his notebook. He flipped to the correct page and shoved the book into Cecil’s hands.

The capo took a minute to read Kevin’s message. He sighed, and leaned against the back of the couch, looking defeated and drained. Carlos had to break the numbing silence.

“Oh Cecil, I’ve caused you so much trouble. I’m so sorry! I’m just a mere scientist and I…” Carlos babbled as Cecil looked at the notebook.

Carlos began to pace as he talked, not noticing Cecil flipping through the pages of his research.

“…And you’re too important to have to deal with a nobody like me. Okay?” Carlos finished talking to look over at Cecil. The capo wore a tiny smile as he looked down at the notebook.

“I love your drawings.” Cecil whispered. Carlos saw a few tears drip down Cecil’s cheeks.

“Uh, huh?” The scientist ran around the couch and gripped the capo, holding the man close. It was then that he saw Cecil looking at the drawing of himself a page before Kevin’s message.

Cecil leaned his weight onto Carlos. “You are so good to me.” Cecil said. He put down the book and wrapped Carlos into a hug. Carlos felt more tears wet his shirt and heard Cecil give a choked sob.

“There, there,” Carlos comforted. “Everything will be alright.”

“You’re not a nobody, Carlos,” Cecil said between his tears, “You’re one of the most intelligent people in the city.” Carlos squeezed Cecil tighter. “You’re wonderful and amazing and kind and smart and I got the honor of being loved by you.”

Carlos rested his head on Cecil’s shoulder, rocking the man back and forth. “Me!” Cecil continued. “Who rarely obeys the laws and makes a fortune off of alcoholics and murderers. What god did I please to deserve you?!” Cecil continued to cry into Carlos’ shirt. The scientist felt a few tears in the corners of his eyes himself.

Once Cecil’s sobs quieted, Carlos pulled them apart, but only so he could look at Cecil’s face.

“I love you, Cecil. You are so kind and loving to me. I love you so much, Cecil.”

Cecil wiped his eyes and sniffled. “I love you, too. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I know. I don’t want to see you hurt either.”

Cecil pulled Carlos back into a hug. Once Carlos hugged the man back, he could feel every muscle on the blonde relaxing.

After a few minutes, Cecil pulled away, giving a small smile. His nose was still red, but the tears had stopped.

“Well, it looks like I have to convene the heads of the Family. They will want to know about this.” Carlos put a hand on Cecil’s cheek, letting him lean into the touch.

“I’ll go with you. I mean, it sort of concerns me.”

Cecil smiled and shrugged. “Look at you, Mr. Scientist. Getting into the business side of the job.”

~

Dana did not take well to the news about Kevin. She was furious, threatening to kill him herself. It took three of Josie’s bodyguards to keep her still and calm her down.

The meeting went fairly smoothly, although no one really argued Cecil’s decisions besides Dana. It took a few minutes for Carlos to get used to the sudden change. The other members of the family kept calling Cecil “Godfather”. The scientist had almost forgotten about the hierarchal change.

Dana was the only one with enough power to argue with Cecil, although he could very easily disregard anything she said. Carlos sat as they argued about what course of action should be taken.

It was finally decided Cecil had to go, without bodyguards. Kevin would take it as an attack if there were too many people hanging around. Dana and Josie’s Angels would be patrolling a few blocks around, in case anything happened. Cecil had to fight Kevin.

Cecil and Dana continued to argue the details of the operation well into the night.

“I refuse to place Carlos in that kind of danger!” Cecil shouted.

“What would Kevin think if Carlos was not there? And he’s your only chance to have a backup right there if something goes wrong!” Dana almost screamed back.

“Carlos is not a fighter! I’ll take The Woman from Italy with me instead!”

“How do you think Kevin will take it if you have a trained assassin with you?! We will have all of Desert Bluffs on our tail!”

“And we don’t have that already? Dana, my word final! Carlos will not be joining me!” Cecil slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone else in the room, besides Dana, to jump.

Carlos was the first to recover from the outburst. Dana and Cecil were caught in a staring match. He decided to stop them before it turned into a slap fight.

“Um, Cecil?” Every head in the room turned towards him.

“Yes, Carlos?” Cecil asked.

Carlos let out a nervous cough, but mustered up the willpower to continue without too much fear. “I will go with you. Dana is right. We need to keep suspicion at a minimum.”

Cecil looked like he was about to protest, but Dana stopped him. “Listen to Carlos. He’s a scientist. He’s very smart.”

Cecil paused, thinking. After a few seconds, he spoke up. “Alright, Carlos, but I’m giving you a gun.”

Carlos smiled. “Of course.”

~

Cecil didn’t even bother taking off his shoes when he fell onto the bed. Carlos looked up, chuckled, and went to grab some nightclothes.

“Do you want to wear the blue or the purple pants tonight?” Carlos asked.

Cecil groaned and flipped onto his back. He dramatically tossed an arm over his eyes.

Carlos looked over and smirked. It looked like Cecil was going to play his dramatic game again. “You know, Cecil,” He said as he opened drawers, “Now that you’re the underboss you probably can’t wear your normal clothes. It’s not acceptable.”

Cecil grunted.

“You can’t wear your pink silk ties,” Cecil moved his arm and glared at Carlos, “Or your green and yellow checkerboard shirt, or your furry pants anymore.”

“Nooo, Carlooos.” Cecil got up and ran over, grabbing a pair of blue furry pants from the dresser. “Don’t tease me like that! These pants are comfy.”

Carlos laughed and grabbed the rest of their night clothes.

Cecil had begun to change, wrangling himself out of his suspenders and cufflinks. Carlos put down the clothes on the bed, more than bemused by Cecil’s fidgeting. He decided to put the capo out of his misery.

“Need some help?” Carlos asked, starting work on undoing Cecil’s shirt buttons.

Cecil sighed and gave up, letting Carlos take over. “Clothes are ridiculous. Why can’t I wear my pajamas the whole day?”

“Because you look cute in suspenders.” Carlos finally got all the buttons undone, beginning work on his own clothes.

“Can I wear suspenders with my pajamas?” Cecil pleaded, shedding clothing.

“No.”

“Fine, mother.” Cecil folded his clothes and began to put on his pajama pants.

Carlos laughed, glancing for a second to see Cecil’s finely toned back. The second Carlos turned back, he heard Cecil fall onto the bed.

“I don’t wanna wear a shirt tonight.” Cecil whined.

“Then don’t?” Carlos shook his head and finished putting on his own clothes.

“You sure?”

“No complaints from me. Trust me.” Carlos climbed into bed with the blonde, wrapping his arms around the taller man.

Cecil pulled up the blanket around them, letting Carlos use his chest as a pillow. The scientist listened to the calming rhythm of Cecil’s heartbeat, letting his mind relax as Cecil gently pet his head.

Carlos was about to fall asleep when Cecil spoke, voice low. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Cecil.”

“Please stay safe.” Carlos looked up to see the blonde staring at the wall, his face etched with concern.

Carlos sat up to calm Cecil down. “I will. I promise. Will you stay safe for me?”

“Always.”

~

Alleyways tended to smell. The mixture of rotting garbage and animal feces was enough to make Carlos sick. The only reason he was not puking up his stomach was he was so focused on looking for Kevin that he didn’t have the mind to focus on the smell.

He stood with Cecil, both armed and waiting for the inevitable. Carlos had his hands in his pockets. One on his little chemical bomb, and the other on his pistol. Earlier that day, Cecil had shown the scientist how to use the gun, spending nearly two hours just on target practice. He wasn’t half bad, but he didn’t know if he would use it in the heat of a battle.

Cecil stood with Carlos, waiting much in the same fashion. He kept his hands in his pockets, silent as they waited for the Desert Bluffs member. Dana and Josie’s bodyguards kept watch a few blocks around the area. Not too close but not too far.

Off in the distance, footsteps approached. Both Cecil and Carlos shot their heads up to look around. They saw a shadow approaching, elongated by the dim streetlights. Carlos felt himself grip his chemical bomb just a little tighter. He wondered if Cecil could hear the same pounding in his ears.

Kevin appeared from the shadows, turning the tight corner to enter the alleyway.

“Hi!” He said in his cheery tone, “You got my message, Cecil.”

“Yes Kevin. I did.” Cecil narrowed his eyes and shifted so he was standing just in front of the scientist.

Carlos tried to not show any fear, but he felt as though he shook in his shoes.

“So you are letting Carlos come over to Desert Bluffs?” Kevin’s smile grew wider, showing exact, sharp, white teeth. He cocked his head to one side.

Cecil pulled out his gun, pointing it at Kevin. “Never on your life.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kevin stepped forward, grin never leaving his face.

Cecil pushed Carlos out of the way. The scientist hit the wall, now an effective ten feet from the two. Cecil cocked his gun.

“Get away Kevin!” Cecil screamed. Carlos saw Kevin pull out his own gun. Just as Cecil put his finger on the trigger, the Man in the Tan Jacket rounded the corner into the alleyway, pointing a gun at the two Night Vale members. Cecil jumped back in surprise, turning to point his gun at the Man.

Carlos ran to the other side of the alley, getting out of the way. The next thing he saw, however, was Cecil pulling the trigger on the Man in the Tan Jacket.

And Kevin pulling the trigger on Cecil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …
> 
> Hey if you wanna chat or say hi or yell at me you can do so [ here](%E2%80%9Dhitintothecove.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D). Because there is only one more chapter left.


	14. Once It is All and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos reacts to the fight before him, and Dana cleans up afterward.

Cecil was falling.

Blood stained Cecil’s shirt.

Cecil was on the ground.

Cecil was bleeding.

Carlos felt his blood boil.

The scientist heard ringing in his ears from the loud gunshots. The Man in the Tan Jacket had fallen, shot through the heart. His blood ran from his wound, staining the ground. He looked over to his Cecil, his boyfriend, now lying on the ground, rapidly losing blood out of his abdomen. The man’s blonde hair now stained with the dirt and muck from the ground. Carlos felt his own heart rush.

His boyfriend was dying.

Footsteps broke him out of his shock-induced stupor. Kevin walked toward the scientist, the capo’s face and clothes adorned with specks of Cecil’s blood.

“You’re mine now,” Kevin said, hand gripped tight around the gun.

Carlos’ mind ran at a mile a minute. He could never work for Desert Bluffs. They were not kind. They were not protective. They hurt his Cecil.

And he could never forgive them.

Carlos whipped out his chemical bomb, throwing it at Kevin. Carlos ducked behind a trashcan, shielding himself from the contents. An explosion of shrapnel and toxic chemicals filled the air. He heard Kevin scream in agony. The one cheery voice now filled with fury and high-pitched anguish. Carlos stood once the explosion had calmed.

Kevin had fallen to his knees. The capo dropped the gun, holding his face in his hands. He stopped for a second to gasp for air, ripping his hands from his head. Carlos saw blood drip down his eyes to his chin. Pale skin now the white background for streaks of blood.

Carlos felt no sympathy. He raised his gun. Kevin stared at Carlos, dark, bloody eyes piercing through Carlos. His mouth hung wide open in terror at the dark skinned man looming over him with a gun.

Carlos pulled the trigger before he could make a noise.

The bullet ripped through Kevin’s head, causing the capo to slump against the alleyway walls and floor. Carlos stood, shaking. His felt as though he had been drained; all his energy taken from him in that one second. He knew Kevin died by his hands; he just still could not comprehend it.

His trance was broken by the sound of pattering feet and the click of expensive heels. Within seconds Dana and the bodyguards appeared at the entrance to the alleyway.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed, looking at the three bodies on the ground. “You three! Get him in the car!” Three of the bodygaurds ran over to Cecil. One bodyguard and Dana herself ran over to Carlos. She took his gun, carefully but quickly leading him away. The bodyguard stayed close behind.

~

Carlos sat with Dana on Cecil’s couch, waiting for the doctor to emerge from the room. It was well into the early morning, the sun appearing just beyond the city skyline. Dana kept yawning next to Carlos, keeping her legs crossed. Carlos could not sleep if he was offered the world.

After the bloody battle, Carlos just felt terribly sick to his stomach. Cecil was driven home in a different car. Carlos, Dana and the one bodyguard drove home close behind, although traffic got a bit in the way. Cecil was already being operated on by the time they arrived.

The doctor had Cecil moved to his room after the surgery, but stayed with the man to monitor his condition.

The doctor emerged from the room to find eager ears awaiting the news. He motioned for the to remain seated as he pulled up a chair of his own. Carlos felt sick again at the anticipation.

“Well,” The doctor took a deep breath, “The surgery went well. Be glad you got to him when you did. However…”

Carlos felt Dana grip his leg in fear. “What do you mean ‘however’?” She asked.

“The wound appears to be infected. Lying in an alleyway did not help. I do not know if he will recover from it. Infections are serious. I will keep an eye on him but I would not get your hopes up.”

Dana nodded and sat back. Carlos spoke.

“Thank you, Doctor. You are dismissed.”

“Call me if anything happens.” The doctor stood and picked up his bag of medical supplies. He tipped his head to the two in a farewell. As he reached the door, he paused, looking back at the duo on the couch. “Miss? I must tell you something.”

“Yes?” Dana asked.

“Mister Palmer is unconscious, and will probably remain so. I would be more amazed if he actually wakes.”

Dana huffed. “I gathered.”

“That means you are now the Underboss, seeing as he has no natural heirs.”

Dana’s eyes widened. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at the fireplace, thinking about her new position. Carlos wanted to sink back into the couch cushions and be anywhere but where he was.

Dana took a deep breath after a long minute. “Yes, thank you, Doctor.” The doctor left the room without another word.

The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity to Carlos. Dana shuffled in her seat, shifting her weight around. Eventually, she stood.

“I am going to get a little rest. You should too, Carlos.”

Carlos nodded, not really comprehending what she said.

“There will be a meeting at 10. I ask for you to attend.”

Carlos looked up at her and nodded. “Of course.”

“Good,” she said. Dana left without another word.

Carlos fell over sideways onto the couch. He didn’t want to move.

~

Carlos sat at the far end of the long table, awaiting the news from Dana. She sat the head of the table, obvious bags under her eyes. Other members of the family filed in, finding a chair and taking their place. The only sounds in the room were chairs shuffling and low murmurs. Everyone seemed to feel the weight of what happened to Cecil.

After everyone had settled, Dana began. Her voice was low and sounded upset. “We’ve lost two Underbosses in two days.”

“Don’t say that!” One of the family members said, trying to sound hopeful.

“I’m sorry,” Dana stood up from her place, addressing everyone in the room. “It is highly unlikely Cecil will recover. He has an infection from the wound. The Doctor informed me this morning that if he does not wake soon, he will most likely not live.”

The room became silent, no one wanting to make eye contact with Dana or another person. The only one willing was Carlos. He stared, unblinking, at Dana. He tried to control the tears threatening to spill.

“With that said, and seeing as there are no current heirs by blood for the position of the capo, I will pick one.” Dana spoke in a controlled voice.

Carlos sat back in his chair, wondering if they would still need him as a scientist for the family. The other members in the room had looked up now. Their anticipation could be felt in the room.

Dana took a deep breath. “I pick Mr. Hernandez.”

Every pair of eyes darted to Carlos. His eyes grew wide as he registered what was being said.

“The scientist?” Another person asked.

“Yes,” Dana said, “I have seen the decisions he can make. They are well thought out and calculated. I know he can lead a group of people. He can bring this family into the future, with new weapons that Desert Bluffs will not have access to. Which is more than important since he managed to kill their beloved capo.”

Dana turned to Carlos and gave him a small, sad smile. Her voice became more sincere. “And I know he was very close to Cecil. He picked up a good business sense. He learned how the family worked. I trust him wholeheartedly.”

Carlos did not know how to react. His heart rushed as the people stared at him. …Could he? Could he run the Family? He was nothing more than a scientist dragged into the world of organized crime.

And yet he so desperately wanted to. To be with these people he grew to love and research as much as he wanted with a brilliant team. He wanted to live with this community who respected him. He so desperately wanted to stay.

“Of course, Godmother.” Carlos replied.

“Wonderful.” Dana said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> If you would like to say hi or chat or yell at me you can do so [ here](%E2%80%9Dhitintothecove.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D).


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cecil's condition does not improve, Carlos contemplates where his life goes from here. And then something happens.

Carlos sat by Cecil’s bed. The blonde man remained unconscious. He lay on the bed; the blanket tucked up to his chest and his little dragon plush under his arm. The doctor didn’t put the toy there. Carlos did. It would help protect Cecil and help him heal, right? …Right?

A week had gone by since the fight with Kevin. Carlos fell into the role of capo fairly smoothly, although he was not used to the people revering him for his victory over Desert Bluffs. They kept telling him how wonderful and smart he was, how brave and magnificent he was. He didn’t like it, but he graciously took the compliments.

Carlos grew into a routine. He spent the mornings in the lab, and the afternoons attending to business with Dana, learning all he had to learn to be able to run the Family. After, he ate dinner with Dana before retiring. He said he spent his nights studying and reading in his room. Well, it was true he had taken to sleeping back in his old room under Cecil’s apartment. He only read a little, though. He spent most of his nights by Cecil’s bedside, hoping for just a sign of something, _anything._

Dana had offered to move Carlos to the penthouse apartment and Cecil to the smaller butler apartment. The scientist refused. He said that it was because he wanted to honor the blonde as long as Cecil was breathing, but really Carlos didn’t want to live there without Cecil by his side. He didn’t know if his heart could sleep in that bed without his boyfriend beside him.

Carlos reached out and grabbed Cecil’s hand. How he missed how Cecil would grip his hands back, as if the blonde would lose him. Now all he felt was Cecil’s warm skin against his palm. A comfort, yes, but not the same.

The scientist rested his head back, staring at the corner where the walls met the ceiling. It was getting late. He had a meeting early tomorrow. And…and… realistically it had been a week with no sign from Cecil. His hope was fading.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the shuffling beside him. It wasn’t until he felt a hand gently squeeze his that he looked over.

“You’re not the doctor.” Came a low voice, raspy from not being used.

Carlos felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care. How he thought that he would never hear that beautiful, deep voice again. His lips formed a small smile as happy tears fell down his face. “No,” His voice cracked, “I’m not.”

Blue eyes, with regained sparkle, stared up at Carlos. “Are you alright, sweetie? Your eyes are far too lovely to have tears in them.”

Carlos laughed at Cecil’s flirtations and sweet nothings. Even possible death could not change the man. “I’m a lot better now, Cecil. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking by me with this adventure in the 1920s. I had a lot of fun; I hope you did too.
> 
> Wanna chat? Say hi? Discuss my next story (which is in the works)? You can talk to me [ here](%E2%80%9Dhitintothecove.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D).


End file.
